


Kara and Sara vs the 5th Dimension

by SteveM



Series: Supergirl Rises [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After their first night together Kara and Sara were looking forward to a lazy day of small talk and fooling around. What they get is a worried Alex paying a house call and an unexpected visit from a 5th dimensional imp.As with previous (and future) entires in this series we’re really earning that explicit rating this time round. Smut awaits those foolish enough to enter. Also while there’s the occasional bit of plot coming in from the various shows this series *very* much plays fast and loose with continuity so it should make sense up to around the end of Supergirl S2 and with itself. Anything else….. not so much.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: Supergirl Rises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642738
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance, former member of the League of Assassins, current captain of the time ship Waverider and well-regarded ass-kicker had woken in a strange bed to find herself trapped. In the ten minutes since she’d opened her eyes she’d employed all of her skill, all of her training and experience to try and find a way to escape but nothing she tried seemed to make the slightest difference. Finally, resigned to having to do the unthinkable for her freedom, she leant forward and whispered: “Kara… time to wake up.”

It was, Sara thought, utterly unfair that she had to disturb the gorgeous blonde sleeping next to her. Like this, at peace and clearly very satisfied with the world, Kara Danvers was a work of art. Her Kryptonian biology may have gifted her flawless skin and a stunning figure here on Earth but add in a slight smile on full lips along with ruffled bed hair and she was a more effective trap than any amount of rope and chains. Well, she was when she had one of your arms wrapped under her at least.

Kara murmured and blinked awake, taking a moment to focus on Sara’s face. The hint of a smile became a full blown grin and she brushed away a stray lock of hair from the assassins face.

“Morning…”

“Afternoon, actually.” Sara corrected her trying not to shiver at the gentle touch of Kara’s fingers.

“Really?”

“I think you wore me out…”

A sudden look of concern flashed over Kara’s face. “Oh! Are you okay? I mean, I wasn’t too… did I go too far or…”

Sara laughed and placed a finger on Kara’s lips to head off the concerned babble. “Kara, you were spectacular.” 

Kara Danvers, Supergirl, world-saving hero to multiple Earths and one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, blushed beetroot red and her eyes slid away from Sara’s in embarrassment. She tried to turn away but Sara caught her chin in one hand and gently held her still.

“I’ve never, in my entire life, felt as good as I did last night. I’d been fantasising about that over and over again ever since I last saw you and you blew every last fantasy away.”

The blush was threatening to set the bed on fire but Kara did manage to return Sara’s gaze and the smile came back to her lips. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to find words but when nothing came Sara decided the only proper way to fill the silence was with a kiss. Kara melted in her arms and Sara once again marvelled at the sheer presence of this woman as she felt the power and strength in that slim frame pulse around her.

Just as Sara was wondering whether to turn the kiss into something more they were interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. Surprised they jerked apart and Kara quickly scanned the entrance with her x-ray vision.

“Alex!” The word carried excitement, worry and a sudden helping of nerves that Sara recognised all too well. “Uh, just a minute!” Kara called to buy some time.

“Do you need me to make myself scarce?” Sara asked, understanding instantly that Kara was dealing with the double whammy of a one night stand and the need to explain why that stand wasn’t a guy.

“No!” The reply was immediate and Sara found herself once again admiring Kara’s tendency to tackle problems head on. “Uh, okay, I’ve told you about Alex, right?”

“Big sister, protective, recently came out, mess with either Danvers girl and the other ends you.” Sara replied rifling through her mental filing system. “So… she should be fine with the sexuality part, might try and shoot me on general ‘respect my sister’ grounds?”

Kara gave a nervous laugh. “Umm, yeah, something like that.”

“Well in that case do you mind if I at least get shot on my own terms?”

“Meaning?”

There was another knock on the door and Kara glanced over urgently, wondering when Alex would just get bored or worried and use her key.

“Meaning any objection if we have some fun with this?”

Kara thought it over for a second or two then gave Sara one last quick kiss. “What the hell, we’ve gotten this far on fun, right?”

Alex Danvers was absolutely not used to being kept waiting when visiting Kara. It was one of the benefits of your sister having super speed and being able to see through walls, even if you caught her off guard she could hide anything incriminating and get dressed faster than you could blink. As a result she was beginning to worry and had just started to juggle the doughnut box to her left hand so she could dig out the door key from her jeans when the lock finally turned.

“Hey Alex!” Kara said letting her in with a slightly nervous smile that immediately set off a big sister alarm bell in Alex’s head. “Ooh, thank you!” The doughnut box was suddenly no longer Alex’s problem as Kara set it down on the kitchen work surface and grabbed some napkins. “What’s the occasion?”

“Well it’s gone two in the afternoon, we were going to meet up and go shopping for an actual, honest-to-god dress for my date with Maggie tomorrow and there was no catastrophic incident on the news to explain why you stood me up. So I figured I’d swing by, check you were okay and just in case you weren’t…” Alex gestured to the doughnuts and Kara took the opportunity to pop one of the sugar-covered treats into Alex’s outstretched hand. 

“I’m so sorry, something came up last night and by the time it was over it was morning and I forgot it was the weekend so hadn't set an alarm and… “ Kara stopped at the concerned look on Alex’s face.

“Something came up? What? And why didn’t you call me for help if it took that long?”

“I think it’s fair to say Kara could handle it…” Alex spun round to see a beautiful blonde woman step out of Kara’s bedroom wrapped in a sheet and, as far as Alex could tell, very little else. She glanced past the newcomer and thought she could just about make out a bed wrinkled by two bodies rather than one. She turned back to Kara with a thousand questions lining up but settled for raising an eyebrow in her best ‘please explain this now before I have to tell Mom’ look. It had worked on Kara ever since she’d come to live with them and this time was no exception.

“Oh, right! Uh… Alex, this is Sara Lance, remember I mentioned I met her when Barry asked me to go help with the Dominator thing a few months back? And Sara this is Alex, my sister.”

Sara walked up to Alex and offered a hand. “Pleasure to meet you at last. Kara’s told me so much about you.”

Alex took the hand but was quickly running over everything she remembered Kara telling her about her new friends from another Earth… “Same here. Same Sara that helped out with reattaching Sam’s hand?”

“That’d be me, yes.”

“The same Sara that’s the captain of a time ship?”

“More or less.”

“And, I seem to remember, an assassin?” Alex let the question hang in the air but Sara had dealt with this one far too often to be thrown.

“Former. And to save you having to ask the big question, yes I know Kara is Supergirl and you can trust me to take that particular secret to the grave.”

“Yours or someone else’s?”

“Whichever’s necessary.”

For a long moment Alex stared into Sara’s hard blue eyes… and saw nothing but honesty looking back. She nodded: “Thank you. Sorry, when it comes to Kara she may be bulletproof and able to throw million ton spaceships off the planet before breakfast but she’s still my sister and I’ll always be watching her back.”

“I know. She’s family after all.” Just for a moment Sara’s voice caught and she quickly turned to Kara to change the subject. “Is it okay if I take a shower? I’m a little stiff after last night.”

Kara tried, she really did, but she couldn’t quite fight back the blush that crept onto her cheeks. “Of course, take your time.”

As soon as Sara was out of the room Alex turned, grabbed Kara and sat her down on the couch. “Okay, talk! Why is there a beautiful blonde in your apartment wearing only a sheet after sleeping in your bed?”

“She… uh, it’s a bit complicated.”

“Try me.”

“Well… two bad guys from her universe got hold of a magic stick that could alter reality, came here to escape Sara’s team, she tagged along, got caught and they were going to kill her before I stopped them.”

Alex paused as she processed the condensed version of the previous evening, or at least as much as Kara really wanted to tell her. “And the bad guys?”

“Taken back to their own universe.”

“Right. So she’s still here because….?”

Kara cursed under her breath. There really wasn’t a good answer to that was there? Well… maybe the truth might work, it was worth a shot. “Last time I saw Sara I, uh, said she should come visit. As she was here anyway she figured she may as well stay for a bit.”

“Which brings us to her spending the night in your bed and wearing nothing but a sheet to greet your loving, patient and above all else armed sister.”

Again Kara sought refuge in the truth. “Well it wasn’t exactly a planned visit so she didn’t pack a suitcase or anything. And I was hardly going to ask her to sleep on the couch after a night like that.” Don’t blush, Kara thought furiously, regretting her choice of words. Don’t blush don’t blush don’t blush…

“And you joined her in the bed because….?”

Kara dredged up a few more swear words in the privacy of her own head. Maggie was clearly a bad influence, her detective instincts were rubbing off on Alex. Next time, Kara thought, make the bed before opening the door. Wait… next time? Where had that come from? Did she want a next… Kara snapped back to reality as she still had a questioning sister to deal with.

“I… may have slightly changed the fabric of reality while dealing with the situation.” At Alex’s raised eyebrow Kara groaned and lobbed a handy cushion in her general direction. “Not like that. Honestly, ever since you got with Maggie your mind is just in the gutter.”

Alex didn’t rise to the bait and stayed firmly on topic. “Okay, so you changed reality…?”

“Turns out it takes it out of you. I was out on my feet when we got back and the bed looked so inviting I just couldn’t face the couch.”

The bed looked inviting, thought Alex. Hmm, I bet it did… wonder who was in it at the time? She gave Kara a once-over to make sure she was confident in her next words.

“Well that just leaves me with one last question then…” Alex let the words hang in the air long enough for Kara to take a nervous bite out of her doughnut. “Why are you glowing?”

Perfect timing, thought Alex, as Kara coughed and spluttered around the remains of her breakfast snack. “Gah, oh there’s sugar in my nose, wh.. pfft, uh, glowing? Me? No, no I’m not glowing. Choking, yes but glowing?”

“Kara the last time I saw you this happy was after you had your first night with Mon-El. Sorry but you can’t really hide this sort of thing from me, I know you too well.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest… then closed it again and just nodded. She really didn’t know what to say, worried that Alex might think she’d done something wrong or, worse, that she was somehow trying to take the spotlight from Alex and Maggie! Of course Alex knew exactly what was going through her mind and reached over to embrace her.

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing! Anything or anyone that can make my sister look like this is very much not a bad thing!”

Kara laughed and returned the hug, relaxing against Alex’s warmth, drawing support from her as she always could when things in her life were off-balance or uncertain. 

“So… “ Alex threw a glance at the bathroom door and checked she could still hear the shower running. “What’s she like?”

“She’s…” Kara hesitated, wondering what to say and how to say it before throwing caution to the wind. “She’s amazing, Alex. She’s fun and confident and brave and… and beautiful.”

“The last bit at least you don’t have to tell me.” Kara gave an ‘aww shucks’ giggle and burrowed into Alex’s shoulder. “While you’ve not always had the best taste for who’s good for you I have never faulted your ability to go after certified hotties.”

“Did I mention she’s also a total badass? Without powers she took me down in less time than it takes you these days.”

“That’s impressive… wait, her without powers or both of you?”

Kara knew she was busted on this one and didn’t fight it. “Both. When I went on her ship with Sam she figured out the red sun thing so we could have a sparing session.” Technically true but the look on Alex’s face told Kara she wasn’t buying it for a second.

“Ah-ha, sparing, that’s what they call it on her Earth is it?”

“So how was that vegan ice cream Maggie had you try?” Kara shot back and suddenly it was Alex on the defensive. Okay, Kara could have easily overheard the bet but she couldn’t know what it meant… this was Kara, the innocent pure one in the family, she.. she… she had access to the internet and she was a reporter these days. Alex decided to just ignore the question and bounce one back.

“Never mind that, much more importantly is this a long term thing or…?”

“I have no idea. At the moment… it’s just fun. Considering how my long term plans tend to go I think I’ll stick with fun for now.”

“Good plan.” They each sat back on the couch pausing just long enough to toast with the remains of their doughnuts. Barely a minute later Sara walked out of the bathroom, this time wearing just a towel. A very short towel. A very short towel seemingly held up by the eyes of both Danvers sisters as they watched her walk across the room. 

“My suit’s still wet from last night. Would you mind if I raided your wardrobe?”

“Uh……” Kara was having a little trouble forming words until Alex elbowed her as subtly as possible in the ribs. “Of course! But my stuff might be a little small for you, I think you’ve got a bit more… up… umm… you might be a size up from me.”

“Oh I’m sure I can make something work.” Sara said with a wink and threaded her way into the bedroom with far more sway than was strictly necessary.

Kara watched her every inch of the way then started guiltily and turned to Alex who was grinning. “As I said, excellent taste.”

When Sara rejoined them she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt combo that were just about the right side of too small. They certainly hugged her figure and Alex wondered how Kara managed to zero in on the truly gorgeous ones with such ease. Granted it seemed the gorgeous ones often had some fairly major personality issues but between Mon-El, James, Lena and now Sara her track record in the last few years was just ridiculous.

“So you two have any plans for the rest of the day?” Alex asked.

“I’d like to see the sights.” Sara said. “If I’m going to be in another universe I may as well act like a tourist.”

“Well… there’s…” Kara was just about to start making travel plans when her mobile pinged a text message in perfect harmony with Alex’s.

“DEO… “ Alex said flicking through the message. “Nothing earth-shattering yet but might be an early warning.”

Kara threw an apologetic glance at Sara. “Sorry but I’ve got to go.”

“No problem. In fact… if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to come along. Let’s face it, for people in our line of work the headquarters of your clandestine alien handling squad kinda is a tourist spot.”

Kara looked questioningly at Alex who nodded. “I don’t see why not, you know the big secret anyway. Just, uh, don’t say the tourist spot bit to J’onn, he gets a bit defensive about our security record.”

“Great!” Kara said heading for the bedroom. “I’ve got to get changed, we’ll meet you there Alex!”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex saw herself out and Sara found herself briefly alone. She glanced around the apartment and was struck again by just how normal everything was. The slightly old fashioned yet still stylish furniture, the half finished painting perched carefully on an easel, knick knacks and books scattered on shelves everywhere she looked… Sara shook her head, trying to remember how long it had been since she’d had something so, well, so grounded in reality. For that matter she wasn’t sure if she wanted this anymore. Ever since Laurel had died she’d embraced being a time travelling legend and normal… well, that might remind her too much of what could have been in another life.

The click of boot on tile pulled Sara’s attention back to the present as Supergirl walked back into the main room. The little differences in how she held herself when in costume were becoming more obvious to Sara now, especially after she’d seen her let herself go the night before. If anything, she thought, while Kara was certainly more outwardly confident when wearing the cape she was actually being extra careful to keep herself under control. Her motion was a little less fluid, her stride more deliberate, her movements precise and calculated. The part of Sara that would always belong to the League of Assassins couldn’t help but wonder how much more this woman would be capable of when she was more comfortable with her gifts… and the rest of her decided that’d be a bad day for the bad guys and girls of National City.

“Ready?” Supergirl asked, offering Sara a hand.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, of course.” Sara replied, chiding herself for getting so easily distracted. As Supergirl unlatched the window Sara couldn’t help a tiny shiver run through her which, of course, might as well have been a flare to her companion.

“You okay?”

No point in denying it, Sara thought. “Yeah, sorry, just… flashbacks to the last time we left this way.” She saw the worry flood into Kara’s eyes and quickly carried on. “Good flashbacks. Very… VERY good flashbacks.” 

Kara gave a quick little nod, knowing full well that Sara was by now almost as good at reading her as Alex, and by way of reply scooped her up into her arms before gliding out into her city. She headed up as quickly as she dared while carrying a human passenger to try and minimise the chances of anyone seeing her flying so close to the home of a suspiciously similar young CatCo reporter and eased to a more gentle angle once they were a couple of thousand feet up. 

Sara was rapidly realising that she had a very mixed reaction to this particular method of travel. On the one hand she was snuggled in Supergirl’s arms, safer than she’d be travelling any other way including on her own two feet. This high up the warmth of Supergirl’s body against hers was more noticeable and seeing those wonderful, compassionate blue eyes so close would always be a thrill. On the other hand, her own two feet were usually a lot closer to the ground and while she knew she was perfectly safe every primal instinct she had was insisting she’d just fallen out of the worlds tallest tree and was about to have a long time to think about her mistake before making friends with the ground.

Under the circumstances it was, perhaps, understandable that Sara chose to try to distract herself from that particular thought. Later on, however, even she had to admit she may not have thought her plan all the way through…

“You know…” Sara brought her arms up around Supergirl's' neck. “It didn’t sound all that urgent, we could relive some of those flashbacks before we head over.”

Supergirl sighed, feeling the pull of temptation. “No.”

“Aww, you sure?” Sara threw her best seductive pout at her lover and current mode of transportation.

“Y, yes.”

“Uh-huh.” Sara squirmed, very carefully, in Supergirl’s arms and nuzzled into her exposed neck. “Really sure?”

Supergirl hated to admit it but she was more than a bit tempted. In fact she could think of nothing she’d rather do now than see Sara surrender to her like she’d done the night before. But sadly this was one of those times where doing the right thing had to come first.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now behave.”

“Or what?”

“Or… or….”

“See that’s your problem Supergirl. You’re too damn nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yep. A few thousand feet up with someone that’s utterly dependent on you to not plummet to her doom and that you completely overpower in every possible way and you can’t even think of a decent threat…. As I said, nice.” Sara kissed the side of Supergirl’s neck and heard the sigh of annoyance. 

“Seriously, last chance…”

Sara laughed, reached out and pulled Supergirl’s lips to her own. She kissed her deeply, felt rather than heard the whimper of frustration from the Kryptonian… then realised the one thing she suddenly couldn’t feel was Supergirl’s arms holding on to her.

For a sickening moment gravity returned and Sara Lance dropped like a stone, arms still stretched out holding nothing but air. Before she could so much as draw breath she found herself staring at Supergirl as she hung in front of her, matching her speed, falling with her in perfect synchronisation. Instinctively Sara threw her arms around Supergirl’s neck and they quickly slowed to a halt leaving Sara hanging over far, far too much empty air.

“Okay.” Sara gasped trying to hook her legs around Supergirl’s waist. “You win, no more teasing.”

“Oh you think it’s that easy?” Supergirl replied, mischief dancing in every word. “I asked you nicely and you wanted to keep pushing. At some point you’ve got to expect some pushback you know…”

“I know, I know.” Sara tried to keep focused on the beautiful face in front of her rather than the nothing under her boots.

“So if you’re really sorry…. once we’ve dealt with whatever this is you can spend a day at my beck and call back at the apartment. The place could use a good tidy up and it’d be nice to have someone cleaning up after me rather than the other way around.”

“What!” Sara couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

“No, not at all. Besides I sneezed and broke my footstool recently and you’re just the right height to replace it, at least when you’re on all fours…” The words hung between them for a moment as Sara realised what Kara was likely to want done by her new maid. There was even a certain appeal to it but her pride rebelled.

“I’ll say I’m sorry but I’m not going to be your servant.”

“That’s a shame…” Supergirl said before bringing her hands up to Sara’s helpless ribcage.”Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Wait, what are you… Kara, no! Don’t you eeeveeemppph.” Sara slammed her mouth closed and shock with silent laughter as Supergirl started running her hands up and down Sara’s sides. From hip to ribs, up to the hollow of her armpit and down again, hitting every single ticklish spot along the way. The only saving grace for Sara was Supergirl was moving at normal, human speeds rather than the tsunami of sensations she’d experienced the night before. It wasn’t however much of a plus when the only thing between Sara and a few thousand feet of free fall was her hands gripping together behind Supergirl’s neck.

“Come.. ohhehehehno… comeeee on, this isn’t fair!” Sara managed to blurt out as she tried to hold on to some self control. The thin t-shirt wasn’t proving to be any help at all and each touch might as well have been against her bare skin as Supergirl started to flick and prod at her hips. 

“Hmm… you know what….” Supergirl replied, seeming to think about it for a few seconds. “You’re absolutely right, it’s not fair.” Fingers scrabbled on Sara’s stomach and she whimpered, tightening her grip and finally managed to hook her legs around Supergirl’s waist. Pulling herself as close as possible she briefly felt at least a little more secure and managed to leave no gap between them for evil, questing fingers to find a way to her front.

Unfortunately there was no way to shield her sides and Supergirl simply switched tactics. Both hands found Sara’s ribs and dug in, kneading one second and flying gently over her skin the next. Sara gasped and started to shake her head, blonde hair thrashing from side to side as she struggled to keep control. Over and over the fingers struck their targets, she could feel the laughter rising inside her, demanding release. The wind gently pulled at her and she screwed her eyes closed, trying desperately to pretend they were standing on the ground, not floating over oblivion.

Supergirl was watching her victim very carefully and as soon as she saw her eyes drift closed knew it was time to up the stakes. A hand dropped away from Sara’s ribs and smoothly started tickling a spot about halfway up the back of her thigh that had seemed particularly interesting last night…

Sara’s eyes flew open and just for a moment she instinctively tried to push away the fingers tormenting that secret spot. She wasn’t sure if Kara had realised it or if she had just been lucky but that one place was a maddening mix of ticklish hell and pleasurable excess. Tickling her there, for reasons she was at a loss to explain, made her instantly turned on as well as being unbearably ticklish. Of course that was the least of her problems as she suddenly had no handhold around Supergirl’s neck and couldn’t find purchase on the suit or even her hair quickly enough.

Sara flopped backwards, tightening her legs around Supergirl’s stomach as if her life depended on it… which, at that point, was fairly accurate. Any normal human would probably have been begging for mercy at that vice-like grip but Supergirl simply smiled and placed both hands on Sara’s now-vulnerable thighs. 

“Wha… no! Nononon… hhhhmmmhmmmmmmmhooommmmmm…. ahhhhahahhaaaah… please, no, notttttt nononoooohhhohoh.” Head hanging upside down, hair flying in the breeze and only supported by a death grip around Supergirl’s midsection Sara gave up trying to stay silent. Laughter tumbled out of her as Supergirl ran her hands up, down and around Sara’s thighs, teasing her crotch with maddeningly close swipes of her fingers only to sweep around or under to tickle tickle tickle Sara’s butt through the jeans. With a desperate surge of energy Sara made good use of her enviable physique, crunching her abs and swinging up to get her arms back around Supergirl. 

All that did though was present a new target and fingers were suddenly tickling away at her neck. “Eeeeehehehehehnonononono…..” Sara squealed and shock her head trying to throw the tormenting digits off her skin with no success. “Plllleeeease Kara, please pleeheheheeeeeeese!”

“You keep asking for Kara’s help. Funny thing though, I’ve got no idea who you’re talking to.” Supergirl said, enjoying herself now.

“Okay, Seeeee… Suuupergirl, please. I’m sorry, please pleaseeeehehehehehe.”

“Please? Please tickle you more? Well if you insist.” Supergirl put her hands back on the very tops of Sara’s thighs and wormed her fingers between thigh and waist, looking for that thin line of sensitive flesh she knew lurked there. She hit her target first time out and once again Sara was jolted free from around her neck to leave her flapping in the air.

“Okay I’m sorry! Sheheheheooorrryyyy fohehehehehe.”

“Sorry for what?” Supergirl asked casually, her hands making their way under Sara’s t-shirt that had become untucked in her struggles. Her thumbs rolled up Sara’s washboard abs as her fingers flicked lightly at whatever skin they could find.

“Sorrrrrry… oh godcomeonpleaHEHEHEHEHEH.” Sara gasped for breath trying to find space for the words without dissolving into helpless laughter. “Sorry… sorry for saying you were too nice!” She yelled the last before dissolving back into helpless laughter. 

“That’s a start… but you know what you’ve got to say for this to stop.”

“I… I wohohohohohoho….”

“Oops, looks like you’re getting tired.” Supergirl remarked as Sara’s legs cramped and lost their grip for a half second. By the time she’d halted her slide she was barely above Supergirl’s hips, her feet resting on her butt. One more slip like that and she wouldn’t have anything to brace on and Sara knew it.

“Oh…. that’s an unfortunate position you’re in.” Supergirl said, running her hands down and gently tickling in between Sara’s thighs. Fingertips brushed her crotch and Supergirl wasn’t at all surprised that, despite the danger, Sara was clearly turned on as all hell. With one hand methodically flicking up and down Sara’s legs Supergirl put the other to better use and started gently tickling Sara’s denim-covered pussy.

Sara had hoped and prayed it wouldn’t come to this but she had no choice. The tickling was bad enough but Ka… Supergirl feeling her up like this was driving her out of her mind. “OKAY!” She yelled, holding her hands up trying to ward off her assailant. 

Supergirl paused, leaving her hand resting right on top of Sara’s clit in a move that was both maddeningly frustrating and a clear threat about what came next if she didn’t like Sara’s answer. “Okay… what?”

“Okay, I’ll be your servant! I’ll be your slave! But on one condition.”

“You’re hardly in a position to make demands.”

“I know… Use me, abuse me, make me scream and beg and plead but just nothing… domestic.”

Supergirl paused, clearly thinking things through. Then she reached out and took Sara’s hands in her own, gently pulling her upright until they were face to face again, Supergirl’s arms around her.

“You know Supergirl is always supposed to be brave, kind and strong.” Supergirl said, staring hungrily at Sara who could only nod in return. “So she wouldn’t ever make that deal… or try to force someone into a deal by tormenting them several thousand feet above ground level.” Sara wasn't sure where this was going so kept quiet.

“Supergirl can’t do those things…. but Kara Danvers sure can.” Kara leant forward and gave Sara a deep, possessive kiss. “So tonight I’m going to take you up on that promise. But for now… Supergirl needs to concentrate.”

Sara relaxed back into Supergirl’s arms and smiled warmly at her friend. “Fair enough, I guess some things really are off limits…. and I can wait. Though at some point I’m going to figure out how to pay you back for this Kara! Shall we go see what the problem was at the DEO?”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was cursing up a storm as she finally pulled her motorbike into the underground DEO parking lot and headed for the lifts. Traffic in National City could be a pain at the best of times, hence the bike, but a couple of idiots had managed to have a fender-bender on 5th and block the whole road solid. By the time she’d found a way around she was maybe thirty minutes later than she’d expected. As she entered the operations room she was surprised to see Supergirl and Sara descend down to the balcony. Making a mental note to find out what they’d been up to… at least in general terms… Alex made her way towards J’onn to find out what the emergency call was for.

"That's got to be a new record." J'onn grumbled as Alex arrived at his side. "Where were you, Metropolis?" 

"If you'd authorise me putting those anti-gravs on the bike then traffic wouldn't be a problem." Alex replied, still irritated by the delay.

"As I said before, I'll sign it off as soon as you come up with a bulletproof reason to explain why National City suddenly has three dimensional traffic. And what's your excuse?" J'onn asked Supergirl as she bounced up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Excuse?" Supergirl was confused for a moment then glanced at the clock behind J'onn. "Umm, traffic was terrible."

"Traffic?"

"Yep."

"At three thousand feet?"

"Absolutely. Flying motorbikes everywhere." What the hell, Kara thought, if Alex was going to play that game she may as well join in.

J'onn sighed and gave up. While he enjoyed having a family again there were days he could really do without his best agents acting like teenage girls trying to stay out late. 

"Oh!" Supergirl said, suddenly remembering the main reason she'd been late in the first place. "Sorry, this is Sara a.... friend of mine."

Sara stepped around Supergirl and extended a hand. For a moment she had the strangest feeling, like someone was flicking through her life story. Then the tall, imposing figure seemed to soften slightly as he clasped her proffered hand. "Welcome to the DEO Ms Lance. I'm sure I don't have to tell someone with your background the importance of keeping everything you see here a secret?"

Ms Lance, Sara thought, how had he known her last name? Or her ‘background’ for that matter? Figuring that maybe Kara had mentioned her during a previous debrief she put the puzzle aside for later. "Of course, thank you for being so accommodating."

J'onn nodded and stepped back to address the room. "An hour ago we started to detect a strange energy signature in National City. Mr Schott?"

A surprisingly handsome man with an air about him that reminded Sara of Felicity Smoak took over the briefing from behind his computer screens. "We're trying to narrow down a location but it's really odd stuff. Almost like it doesn't really... belong here, somehow."

"Umm..." Sara said, uncomfortably aware that there may be some rather long winded and potentially embarrassing explanations on the horizon. "Would this be a good time to point out I'm... technically not from this universe?"

Winn did a double take then, as always, looked at Supergirl for an explanation. "Long story but she's from the same universe as Ba... uh, the Flash." She said, hoping that would be enough detail. Telling Alex about what had happened... and, come to think of it, was still happening… between her and Sara was awkward enough. She really, really didn't want to have to relay the story to Winn in the middle of the DEO operations room.

Thankfully he seemed to take this at face value. "Oh, well, good news then, this isn't anything to do with you. The DEO got a pretty good scan of Flash when he first visited and there was nothing abnormal about him whatsoever. Except the super speed, I mean. Obviously. Whatever's putting out this stuff is seriously weird and packing a lot of juice into the bargain."

Before Winn could really get into his flow he was interrupted by a short but energetic fireworks display bursting against the ceiling. As every agent jumped back in surprise the fireworks rippled and became two dozen white doves that soared in perfect unison around the room before twisting together into a stream of dazzling white light that spiralled through the large glass doors up into the suddenly cloudless sky before turning over and racing back down to slam into the balcony that acted as Supergirl's unofficial landing pad.

A fountain of blue energy bubbled up, sparks flying off chaotically like a sparkler gone mad before taking on the shape of a man with dark hair, a slightly odd beard / moustache that was halfway between stubble and full and a smirk that instantly made Sara dislike him.

“Oh great…” J’onn muttered,. “Just what we needed.”

Supergirl walked forward towards the intruder, a confused expression on her face. “Mxyzptlk? But you can’t be here… it hasn’t been 90 days since I sent you away last time!”

The man broke into a full blown smile as he bowed to the assembled DEO agents. “Ah but someone decided to change reality last night… new reality, new timer! And you won’t find it quite so easy to get rid of me this time Kara!”

“Okay.” Sara whispered to Alex. “What the hell is going on?”

“Hmm? Oh, Mxyzptlk is a fifth dimensional imp who can pretty much bend reality to his will and he’s been bugging Kara to marry him for the better part of a year. Only way to get rid of him is to have him say or write his name backwards then he goes poof back to his own dimension for 90 days.”

Sara blinked, reminded not for the first time that this Earth was a bit different to the one she was used to. “Oh… okay then.”

“Why do you keep coming here Mxy?” Kara asked, exasperated. “Doesn’t matter what you do I’m never going to marry you.”

“Ah but that’s one of the benefits of being a fifth dimensional being buttercup, you learn the value of persistence! Besides I’ve worked out why you haven’t yet seen the light.”

“Oh, really? Well this should be fascinating.” Kara grumbled, wracking her brain for a way to trick the imp she hadn’t already tried.

“It’s quite simple really, you’re scared of change.”

“That’s it? That’s your grand theory?”

“Absolutely. I offer you the universe but every time there’s always something tying you to this one little planet that you’re afraid to leave behind. Now that boring bag of bland is out of your life I was hoping you’d be open to seeing the truth.”

“I don’t even know where to start with this one.”

“Ah, but that’s because you’re still carrying someone special in your heart who blinds you to reality. Two people, in fact!”

“What are you…” Kara was interrupted as Mxyzptlk turned to point at Alex.

“Your sister. Of course, your sister, I should have seen it before. The person you’re closest to in all the world, the one you confide in and who’s always there for you. Naturally she’d be an anchor dragging you down! Not wanting you to leave because .. well, what's she left with if you're gone?”

“Mxyzptlk…” Kara’s voice had suddenly gone cold, his name a growl of warning. It didn’t seem to make any difference though as he threw another accusatory finger at Sara.

“And then there’s the new squeeze. Very pretty, you clearly have good taste Kara but, then, there’s a reason you have to fight our attraction every time I’m near. Only pretty on the outside though I’m afraid. Underneath it’s all violence and death, fleeting attractions to make her still feel human, to help her believe the lies she feeds herself to get through one more day of bloodshed without turning her blade around and doing the entire multiverse a favour…”

*WHAM*

It was, thought Kara through the red haze that had descend over her, possibly the best punch she’d ever thrown. It was certainly the most satisfying. She’d covered the few yards between her and Mxyzptlk so quickly not even J’onn had seen a hint of motion. It was almost as if she’d teleported and her fist had connected in a picture perfect uppercut with Mxyzptlk’s jaw. A jaw which was now heading, along with the rest of the insufferable jerk it was connected to, on a perfect parabolic arc over National City to a crash landing in the desert. 

She turned and saw every single agent, technician and guest assassin staring at her in disbelief. She realised she still had her fist in the air where it had ended the punch and sheepishly brought it back to her side.

“You… you hit him!” Winn cried in shock. “I didn’t know it was possible to hit him!”

“Probably not the best tactical move.” J’onn said, stepping forward to place a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “But understandable.” he finished, dropping his voice so only she could hear. She smiled and reached up to squeeze his hand before moving over to where Alex and Sara were still slack jawed.

“You, uh… huh. I guess I should say thank you!” Sara said, trying to process what the hell had just happened.

“Hey, how come you didn’t deck him when he called me an anchor?” Alex asked, wondering not for the first time what Kara could really do if properly motivated.

“In fairness he’s had that coming for a long time.” Kara replied, a little defensively. “That was just the last straw, that’s all.”

Alex noticed how close her sister was standing to Sara and hid a smile. Sure, she thought, random chance, got it…

There was a brief *pop* and Mxyzptlk was once again standing in the DEO, though this time with a rather dusty suit and what looked suspiciously like cactus spines stuck in one sleeve.

“That… was uncalled for.” He said and snapped his fingers. 

Suddenly the DEO went silent as every employee froze in place like statues. The only ones still able to move were Supergirl, Alex and Sara. At the same time Supergirl gasped in pain and fell to her knees, hands going to her throat and the silver band that had suddenly appeared there. In the silence that seemed to echo through the building her gasps were like shotgun blasts and both Alex and Sara dived across to see what had happened.

“Kara, move your hand, let me see.” Alex commanded and to her credit Supergirl dropped her fingers from where they’d been clawing at the collar. Alex’s blood ran cold as she saw something green glow evilly from its setting against the silver metal. 

“Kryptonite… you bastard!” She swung around, her gun already coming up to point directly at Mxyzptlk’s heart. “Take it off right now!”

“Or else… what?” He asked, clearly unconcerned. “Even if your bullets could hurt me, which they can’t, killing me would mean that pretty little rock never comes off.” He turned to face J'onn frozen in his true Martian shape. "You're always such a challenge... no fun at all though with that pesky resistance to mind control. Off to solitary with you I think!" Another finger snap and 'Jonn suddenly found himself trapped in the same cell M'gann had been imprisoned in not so long ago, helpless and out of the fight.

Sara stepped around to stand by Alex’s side, her eyes murderous. “So what do we need to do to get that thing off her?”

“Do? Why… nothing. This isn’t a game with rules and stakes and fabulous prizes little Canary. Kara Zor-El will agree to marry me, when the vows are finished the collar comes off and the universe becomes our playground. Simple really. Oh, and of course, you both lose her forever. It's about time you all learnt this is Mxyzptlk’s world and you just live in it.”

“Just… one problem.” Supergirl said, still gasping as she tried to get used to the pain radiating around her throat. “I don’t agree. I never will agree. You may as well just let the Kryptonite kill me.”

“Kill you sweetheart? Don’t be ridiculous, I love you! This is just to… help control you a little. Now as for your friends, them I can kill quite easily.”

Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and half a dozen DEO agents turned like robots, bringing their guns up to point at Alex and Sara in a firing line.

“No!” Supergirl yelled. “Don’t do it!”

“You know how to stop me Kara. You’ve always known…”

“Mind if I make a suggestion?” Sara interrupted in a tone that was verging on bored.

“Why on Earth… indeed any Earth… would I want to listen to you?”

“Because killing us will only make Supergirl more determined than ever to reject you. And she knows we’d never want her to agree to this so won’t marry you to save us either. You’ve backed yourself into a corner and I think I can give you a way out.”

Mxyzptlk considered her words for a minute then snapped his fingers. Two chairs appeared facing each other and he dropped into one while indicating the other. “You may have a point. Go on then, enlighten me.”

Sara took her seat and lounged back, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair as if she was chatting to someone at a party. Alex was watching carefully and her DEO training was ringing all sorts of alarm bells. The body language, the tone of voice, even the words she chose were all designed to show her complete lack of concern over the situation. Sara was baiting him, Alex realised with a start. 

“You were wrong, this is a game. Everything we do is a game even if we don’t know the rules. You think we’re the ones standing between you and Kara? Give us a chance to see if that’s true.”

“And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?”

Sara paused, considering her reply carefully. “You have this entire building, every DEO agent, all the security systems and weapons at your disposal. Hell, you were about to try and kill us with some of them. All we have is ourselves. You stay here, we’ll go to the bottom of the DEO and work our way up. You kill us, you win. We make it here and you lose.”

“And how does that prove anything about Kara and I?”

“Oh it doesn’t…. but that wasn’t your point was it? No, you said this was about us dragging her down, holding her back from what you can give her. This is about us proving you're wrong, that we want nothing but the best for her. That we’d walk through hell for her and nothing you can do could ever stop that.”

Alex stepped forward to stand beside Sara’s chair, one hand on her shoulder, her expression determined. She also made a mental note that, if they lived through this, she needed to congratulate Kara on radically improving her ability to pick people that were good for her as prospective partners…

“Tempting but… no. However, maybe with a slight adjustment your idea has merit.” Mxyzptlk mused. “Make it here and there’ll be one more test for you. Overcome that and I’ll release Kara, go back to my own dimension until the time is right again.”

“Hmm… alright but you can’t use your powers to cheat. That has to be built into the rules.” Sara said, leaning forward slightly, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Agreed.” Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and the two women vanished in a puff of blue smoke. “And in the meantime Kara, sweetie, we can get reacquainted.”

Supergirl simply glared at him as she tried to ignore the pain at her throat.

“Oh don’t give me that look… here!” Another finger snap and the pain vanished, though the weight of the silver around her neck told her the collar was still attached. “I’ll mask the more painful effects of the Kryptonite for you, it was only really to make sure you listened anyway.”

Supergirl reluctantly took Sara’s spot in the chair opposite Mxyzptlk and leant back warily. “Where did you send them?”

“Why, to where they wanted to be of course!” Mxyzptlk spread his hands wide and flashed what he thought was a charming smile at his prospective bride.


	4. Chapter 4

“So where the hell are we?” Sara asked, looking around at a bare concrete room maybe ten foot square.

“This is… uh hang on…. yeah, maintenance room 2f. Spare space at the bottom of the tower in case we ever need to expand.” Alex replied getting her bearings from the coding system inscribed on the support pillars. She turned to face Sara and paused in surprise. “Umm… you weren’t wearing that when we came in, right?”

Sara glanced down and saw her full White Canary outfit. Tight leather trousers, a leather top that bore more than a passing resemblance to a corset and a long white trench coat over the top. She patted some of the hidden pockets and was relieved to find her usual arsenal was right where she expected it to be. Not trusting Mxyzptlk she pulled out a knife and checked it wasn’t made of rubber.

“Nope, but nice of the man to let me put on my work clothes.” She grinned giving the knife a few twists and spins to make sure it was balanced properly before slipping it away again.

“Hang on.” Alex said, slightly alarmed by the ease with which Sara had handled the blade “We’re going up against DEO agents. Specifically DEO agents who are being controlled against their will. You’ve got to promise you won’t kill anyone.”

“Relax Alex, I told you, I’m a former assassin. Killing is a last resort… though I may just make an exception for Mr Mxyzptlk if we get the chance.”

“Get in line.” Alex growled, heading for the door.

“So is there a plan here or do we just scythe through an entire building of well trained, well armed agents who are actively trying to kill us?” Sara asked.

“We’re only a couple of floors away from the vault and secure labs. I think a side trip to get some extra toys would probably be a good idea then… then we’ll see.”

Sara thought for a second and nodded. “Sounds good to me. I’ll follow your lead, it’s your turf after all.”

Alex turned and took a breath, mentally settling herself as she always did when going into the field. Just before she could duck out into the corridor she felt a hand on her arm. She twisted to look back at Sara who clearly had something on her mind.

“One thing… whatever happens Kara isn't going anywhere with that bastard, I promise you that.” Sara’s voice was cold, hard and for the first time Alex really glimpsed what lay beneath those blue eyes. Solid steel, she thought. Experienced too and absolutely, 100% determined to do whatever she has to for Kara’s sake…

Alex smiled, a genuinely warm smile as she let her distrust of anyone attempting to get into Kara’s underwear dissipate. “We’d better get moving, I’d hate to keep you two apart longer than necessary.”

To Alex’s surprise there didn’t seem to be anyone out looking for them this far down the building. She supposed that there wasn’t usually anyone stationed down here to guard what was effectively just empty space so they made good time up to the vault. Crouching in a dark corner looking down the hallway in front of their target though it was clear their luck had run out.

“Great…” Alex whispered. “Well this was never going to be easy. Four?”

“Yeah… maybe a fifth in the doorway, thought I saw one of them say something as they walked past. No cover between here and there and a nice staggered patrol as well. Apparently DEO training is pretty damn good.”

Alex took another look at the situation and sighed, reaching for the holster on her thigh.

“Hey, I thought you said no killing?”

“I did… and as much as I don’t want to do this if any of them hit the alarm we’re screwed. Pretty sure I can take out the two at the far end with non-lethal shots, how’re you set for the others?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Sara said, pulling a knife from its hiding place.

“Okay… on three. One… Two… Three!”

The two women burst from hiding and in the blink of an eye three guards fell, two with bullet holes in their thighs, the other with a knife embedded just above the knee. Alex was still in a firing stance as Sara seemed to fly down the corridor, moving with a speed and grace that shocked the experienced DEO agent. Reaching the remaining guard she used her momentum to deliver a devastating kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and catching him with a surgical blow to the back of the neck as he went down.

Alex started to run but she’d barely moved before Sara spun into the doorway of the vault and ducked to one side. Alex couldn’t quite see what was happening but the crunch of fist against flesh and grunt of pain told her Sara had been right about an extra guard. Alex ignored that for now in favour of delivering her own knockout blows to the injured guards and quickly disabling their radios. Job done she turned to find the Canary leaning against a now open door, a key card dangling from her fingers.

“That could have gone worse.” Sara said as they headed inside and secured the door behind them. She jumped as Alex casually fired a shot into what seemed to be a perfectly normal bit of wall and a security camera tinkled to the floor in very small pieces.

“Well if it hadn’t been for you taking out that fifth guard it probably would have done.” Alex replied and Sara shrugged modestly. 

“All part of the job.” she said then whistled approvingly at the arsenal that met her gaze. “Wow, this is what you call a vault? I think armoury would be closer to the mark! You could take over the world with this stuff.”

“Which is where a lot of it comes from in the first place.” Alex replied. “Unfortunately we can’t use most of it as it’s not really got a stun setting. But I get the feeling these might be more your style anyway.”

Alex popped open a cabinet and the strangest blades Sara had ever seen glinted in the light. A mix of everything from knives to swords, all of them were a deep, reflective black and looked very slightly… wrong, somehow. 

“Thanagarian Nth Metal” Alex said, scooping up two short knives and adding them to a hip scabbard. “We found a load of the stuff when we raided a Cadmus facility. Strong enough to hold even Superigrl, heat vision just bounces off it, damn near absorbs freeze breath… working it into anything remotely useful almost drove our lab techs nuts.”

“Very nice…” Sara said, testing a knife for balance. Slightly further forward than she’d like but not bad at all she thought. “What’s next on the shopping list?”

“Uh…. ah, over here.” Alex opened up a low drawer which slid forward on silent rails. “Miniature grapple guns. Range of about a hundred foot, auto-replicates its own propellant and cable… I’m hoping we can avoid taking a couple of dozen flights of stairs.”

Both women grabbed one of the grapple guns and Sara glanced around, starting to worry about being in one place for so long.

“We should probably get moving Alex, someone’s going to notice this place has gone dark.”

“I know, I know but we need… ah, here it is!” Alex pulled an odd silver box from a mass of equipment on a bench.

“And that is….?”

“It’s… well, honestly, I don’t know what it’s called really. But what it can do is cut Mxyzptlk off from the fifth dimension.”

“So it takes away his powers?”

“Not exactly. He can’t do the finger snapping thing but he’s still a magical being so is damned strong, surprisingly quick… hardly a pushover even for Supergirl. We can’t beat him even with this, only getting him to say his name backwards makes him go away, but if we’re looking for an advantage this is probably the best we’re gonna get.”

"Better than nothing I guess..." Sara said but sounded dubious. 

Alex shrugged and led them back to the door. "Trust me, I've been looking forward to getting a chance to beat that asshole down ever since he first turned up. Superpowers or not he's in for a surprise..."

As the two women headed out into the corridor and started to work their way deeper into the DEO Kara was finding herself in a somewhat difficult situation. Mxyzptlk was still droning on in the chair across from her holding court on his theory that she was simply too scared of change to fall in love with him. On the upside, Kara thought, it was keeping him busy and she didn't have to do much to encourage him except look indignant, something that came naturally whenever Mxyzptlk was around.

Her problem was that just over his left shoulder she could clearly see the bank of screens dedicated to monitoring the network of cameras that covered the building. A couple of times she'd caught a very quick glimpse of either Alex or Sara as they moved through the lower levels. While they could take out the cameras that would also leave a trail of breadcrumbs for anyone interested to follow. Mxyzptlk might be arrogant, infuriating, self-centred and petulant but he certainly wasn't stupid. If he realised he could track down the other pieces in his game without breaking the rules he could direct the full strength of the DEO towards them and Kara wasn't sure her erstwhile champions could get around or through that much firepower. At least not without leaving a lot of bodies behind them…

She realised that the room had gone silent and saw Mxyzptlk staring at her accusingly. 

"You're not even bothering to listen to me are you?" He said, angrily. "See this is what I mean darling, you're so focused on everything around you you lose sight of what's important."

"That being?"

"You and me of course! I can offer you the universe, anything you want, anywhere you want to go... and yet you insist on staying here, playing in the dirt with these barely-evolved apes." Mxyzptlk sighed and started to turn away... right towards the monitoring station.

"It's not that." Kara said quickly, determined to keep his attention focused on her. "That's the thing you've never understood Mxyzptlk, it's never been about anyone else, just... just you and I."

He looked confused but he was also looking straight at her which was just what Kara needed so she raced on. "Every time you come here it's always about me marrying you and huge promises of anything I want and... and... and it's all just noise."

"Noise?" Mxyzptlk looked and sounded genuinely confused, so Kara rushed on.

"Noise. You don't marry someone for what they can offer.... well, okay, usually you don't marry for that. You marry someone for who they are, what's in their heart, what... what they want from you and how you work together."

"I'm not sure I follow." 

"Well... " Kara racked her brain trying to think of a topic that would keep his attention but not head too far into territory she'd really rather avoid. "It's like... like knowing if someone prefers an early start or a lie in. If they like tea or coffee. If they sleep on the right or left side of the bed. It's... it's walking by a window, seeing a dress and thinking they'd really want to see you wearing that. It's..."

Mxyzptlk cut her off and Kara cursed under her breath. "Ah, well, that sounds like a good place to start!" A snap of his fingers and a fashion runway appeared in the middle of the DEO operations room. "Just think about whatever outfit you want and it's yours!"

He'd caught her off guard and, just for a moment, her mind flashed to a billowing dark blue dress with a slit up to mid-thigh and a back that started about a micron above the butt she'd seen in the latest CatCo magazine fashion spread. An instant later her Supergirl suit had vanished, replaced by the dress just as she'd pictured it and, of course, perfectly tailored to her figure. A mirror blinked into existence in front of her and she tried to draw out examining herself. Anything to buy a little more time she thought, although a quiet yet honest voice in the back of her mind couldn't help but admit that she did look fabulous.

Mxyzptlk had popped himself into the only seat at the end of runway and was clearly eagerly awaiting the show. Directly behind him was the bank of security monitors and Kara clearly saw Sara and Alex as they ripped through a group of three DEO agents as if they were raw recruits on their first day of training. No matter what she had to keep his attention on her... for all their sakes.

Kara gave her best fake smile and stepped on to the runway. From nowhere a blinding blizzard of flashbulbs bathed her in light and as she started walking she made herself a solemn vow. If any pictures of this turned up online she'd hit Mxyzptlk so hard he'd end up flying right through the fifth dimension and into the sixth!

Fifteen floors below Alex and Sara were once again crouched in a shadowy corner and wondering how best to approach their current problem. They'd run into a few small groups of guards but with odds of two to one they hadn't presented any significant difficulties. Now though...

"So does the DEO handbook give any advice on how to take out a room of 40 people, all armed, with only one very obvious and brightly lit entrance if there's just two of you to do the job?"

"Not... really." Alex admitted. At least, she thought, not without high explosives. "How about the League of Assassins ancient and noble traditions?"

"Sure, either poison their food or bring down the building."

"Neither hugely useful right now."

"Or, if you'd let me finish, find another way around."

Alex paused for a moment, consulting her mental map of the tower. "Well... there is a service duct that leads to one of our training rooms."

"Sounds good to me, or at least much better than this. Shall we?"

"Uh, there's one small problem..." Alex said, clearly trying to avoid sharing some bad news.

"One problem is better than the forty we have now." Sara pointed out. "Let's get moving."

Grumbling Alex looped back the way they'd come until she reached a door marked 'maintenance access'. Opening it she let Sara go first then slid in after her.

"So when you said small problem... you weren't kidding." Sara said, eyeing the tiny vent set in the ceiling.

"It gets worse..." Alex said. "There's a security system in the building that can seal every vent in case of a biological attack. If that goes off there'd be no way out of there... and it can be triggered from the operations room."

"Terrific. Do you think Mxyzptlk would be watching?"

"I... don't know. He does tend to get a bit fixated on Kara when she's around so maybe not."

"Maybe is still too risky." Sara mused staring at the vent. "Is there any other way around here?"

"Yeah but that's worse."

"Worse? How can it be worse?"

"It goes through the cells and there's a particularly nasty Hellgrammite in there right now. The area's sealed off but if Mxyzptlk wanted to throw a curve ball he could have easily unlocked that cell."

"Great... so we either pick one and hope for the best or split up."

Alex thought for a second but it was really a pretty simple question to answer. "Split up. For Kara's sake one of us has to make it up there and stop this. We've got a better chance if we go separate ways."

Sara sighed. "Yeah, I thought you were going to say that. Want to flip a coin for who gets what?"

"I should probably take the cell... no offence, you can clearly more than handle yourself but I've got more experience dealing with aliens."

"Plus you know your way around here. Much harder for me to get lost in a vent..." Sara said, eyeing her route out of the room. "Any chance of a boost?"

Thankfully the vent was a little larger than it had appeared and Sara found she could move forward well enough even with her jacket on, though turning round was going to be pretty much impossible.

"Just follow the duct until it gets to the training room." Alex told her, unable to resist taking a second or two to admire Sara's figure as she worked her way through the opening. "I'll meet you on the other side, hopefully without any more company!"

As Alex made her way towards the holding cells Kara was starting to get worried. She'd been through a dozen outfits and despite her best efforts Mxyzptlk was starting to fidget. She knew from past experience just how short his patience could be and not a minute earlier Kara had seen Sara start her crawl through the ducts on the screen behind him. All it would take was for him to turn around at the wrong time and Sara would be an easy target. Well, Kara thought, let’s see if I can’t do something about that…

While she may have been born and raised on Krypton Kara had very much spent her formative teenage years immersed in earth culture. More importantly, perhaps, Earth culture in the age of the Internet with an adventurous sister and, of course, super hearing and x-ray vision that if she wasn’t careful could reveal details she’d much rather not have known about Alex’s own… explorations. Added together it’d had certainly been educational. As Kara’s powers prevented her from really having a normal relationship she’d never had a reason to follow some of her own creative ideas but maybe they’d be some use here…

Kara sighed, threw her pride to the wind and thought hard. The shimmering silver dress that had been covering her vanished and in its place was something that ensured she immediately had Mxyzptlk’s full, complete and undivided attention.

A black figure hugging corset wrapped tightly around her, flowing over her slim body and down to brush her hips where it met matching panties. Stockings and suspenders framed her stunning legs and a fine latticework of leather gave her an extra couple of inches while doing a good job of pretending to be shoes. The black fabric against her perfect skin was a staggering contrast, enticing the eye to drink in every curve, every movement as she slowly twirled in place.

Mxyzptlk was, for the first time ever in Kara’s experience, struck dumb. All he could do was stare and try not to drool at the woman before him. The silver of her collar and flashing green kryptonite gem was the only hint of colour in the entire outfit and, strangely, it seemed to fit in perfectly. Kara parked what she hoped and prayed was a seductive look on her face and started, very slowly, to slink her way down the length of the runway towards her audience of one, praying that Alex and Sara weren’t taking their time…

Sara had made it to the end of the duct work and was now crouched on a narrow ledge figuring out a new problem. The training room Alex had directed her towards was huge, it must have been almost the entire width of the building and went up over multiple floors. Before her was a maze of platforms, ledges and vantage points with pools of light and lakes of shadow strategically placed, presumably to help train DEO agents in stealth or hunting tactics. Which, unfortunately, was exactly what seemed to be happening.

A pack of eight agents were moving through the room in groups of two checking likely hiding spots and generally being annoyingly efficient at their jobs. She considered making her way across the beams and leaving them behind but that struck her as an exceptionally poor idea. Having eight armed enemies at her back, waiting to box her in when the time was right really didn’t appeal. Which left only one option, she’d have to take care of them… somehow.

Grumbling half-heartedly to herself about how much easier this would be without the whole no-kill policy Sara worked her way carefully to a small overhang in the middle of the room. Below her was a circular platform that wrapped around the main support column. One guard was fixed in place, gun trained on the entrance to the facility while his partner conducted a stop and go routine around the platform, spending maybe a minute at each major compass point before moving on. The column was just about thick enough to prevent line of sight between the two when they were opposite each other and she knew full well that was her only real chance.

The instant the second guard had his back turned to his partner with the concrete pillar between them Sara moved. Firing the grapple gun into the overhang she dropped down, the gun in her left hand, her right outstretched. Slowing to a stop directly behind the first guard she wrapped her free hand and arm around his head, muffling any cry he may make as she wrapped her strong legs around him and retracted the line. They both flew back up into the rafters without a sound and the mechanism on the gun proved to have enough kick to fire her up over the top of the overhang, letting her get her feet back on solid ground. She let the grapple gun drop next to her boots, brought her spare hand around and locked in a very effective sleeper hold. Within a few seconds the man had lost consciousness and she laid him carefully out of sight. 

Grabbing the grapple gun she dropped down again but this time released the line to land softly, grapple in hand, on the ledge. She padded soundlessly around and managed to catch the second guard by surprise. A similar choke hold sent him to join his friend for a nap and the edge of the ledge was tall enough that he wouldn’t be spotted from ground level. Ducking Sara slipped down the metal stairs and melted into the shadows, vanishing from sight despite her white outfit.

As Sara was putting the second guard to sleep Alex was wishing wholeheartedly that she hadn’t gotten out of bed that morning. Not only was the Hellgrammite out of his cell but he’d been waiting for someone to come in through the airlock-style security door by hanging just above it. He’d fallen down on her like a ton of bricks and suddenly she was fighting for her life.

Acting on instinct she’d twisted under him, brought both feet up to his chest, grabbed his arms as hands headed for her throat and heaved. He’d gone flying overhead and crashed hard into the side of a cell. Unfortunately for Alex it barely seemed to slow him down and she found herself staring at him face to face as she made it back to her feet.

“I don’t suppose you’d consider just getting back in your cell and waiting for things to go back to normal?” She asked, hopefully. This particular Hellgrammite was a lot bigger than the last one she’d taken on and it was clear she couldn’t win on strength alone.

He grinned at her, his jaw unhinging to show mandibles and far too many teeth for comfort. “What’s the matter little girl, scared? It’s alright, I promise I don’t like to play with my food…”

Great, just great, thought Alex, I have to find one of these jerks with what passes for a sense of humour.

She opened her mouth to reply then dove forward, trying to catch the brute off guard. It half worked and his swing missed wildly over her head as she threaded herself between his arm and side to aim a stiff kick at his kneecap. Something crunched and he grunted in pain, weight shifting to his good leg as Alex circled away and out of range. She could feel the weight of the gun strapped to her thigh and the knives at her hip but resisted temptation. Escalating this fight was dangerous, she knew, especially as Hellgrammite’s had their own built-in weapon in the form of a stinger in the palm. If she had any chance of winning this without killing him the only option was to try and keep him fighting hand to hand.

Hands, as it happened, were currently occupying a lot of Kara’s attention. She’d taken as long as she possibly could to walk the length of the runway but as soon as she’d gotten close enough Mxyzptlk had reached out and pulled her into his lap. So far he was just holding her close but she suspected it couldn’t last.

“Kara Zor-El you are magnificent.” Mxyzptlk breathed, clearly smitten all over again. “A goddess like you clearly belongs amongst the stars with me rather than down here with the worms.”

“There you go again Mxy…” Kara used the short form of his name deliberately, putting just an edge of encouragement into it. Keep him looking at me, she thought, keep his attention no matter what…

“Sorry, there I go… what?”

“There you go talking about what you can offer. The universe gift wrapped as a wedding present… that’s not you. That’s not a connection, that’s not something the heart can believe in or hold on to.”

“Ah, you want a connection?” Mxyzptlk said, a sly smile dropping onto his face. “Well after last night I know how you like to make connections with people Kara…”

A snap of the fingers and the DEO had changed once more. The runway was gone and in its place was a large, ornate four poster bed which Kara not only found herself lying on but tied to, stretched out and helpless. Worse, she was still wearing the lingerie although now with the addition of a slightly-too-large ball gag crammed into her mouth. At the foot of the bed Mxyzptlk stood dressed in a white leather suit and Kara groaned as she realised he was, in a way, copying Sara’s Canary outfit.

Another snap and tiny, hair-thin ropes sprang from the posts at the foot of the bed and wrapped around her toes. Gently, irresistibly, they pulled tight, forcing her feet up and keeping her toes from bending. With a broad grin that Mxyzptlk leant over the bed and ran his fingers up her taut soles, circling around the balls of her feet then running back over her arches. 

Kara had been expecting the touch and braced herself for it. After all, she’d thought, with what Sara had done to her recently how bad could this possibly be? Unfortunately she’d reckoned without the extra bondage restricting her movement, not to mention the kryptonite weakening her. Every touch seemed to be ramped up a thousand times worse than what she’d been prepared for sending her body into a frantic attempt to squirm away. With her feet braced so tightly though all she could really do was writhe against her bonds as screams of laughter were ripped out of her only to be muffled into frantic mewls by the gag. As rational thought fled she grabbed one last mantra and welded it into her mind.

“They’re coming…. they’re coming… just a little longer… they’re coming…”

At that precise moment Sara was doing her level best to live up to Kara’s unheard plea. She’d managed to take out one pair of guards as they patrolled a nice secluded corner with quick blows to the back of the head. She doubted the first had ever known she was even there and the second maybe had time to see a flash of white before the lights went out. A quick scan showed two more pairs, one sticking close to what she assumed was the way out and the other walking carefully at ground level trying to check obvious hiding places without going into the dark themselves. And under their feet…

Sara grinned and moved in a half crouch to the same level as the patrolling pair. Her questing hands found a lose grill in the mesh floor and flipped it up, sliding into the space beneath with only the tiniest clink of metal on metal as she slid the grate back in place. The maintenance space was maybe three to four feet high and she found she could move quickly in a shuffling, hunched up run. Making her way carefully to a point just in front of the guards she puled out the pair of batons that were always tucked away on the back of her suit. She took a breath, centring herself and waited…

Sure enough the guards walked right over her hiding spot without looking down. The instant they were past she exploded out of the floor, spreading her legs to make sure her feet found solid purchase as she landed. She spun and caught one guard square across the face with a baton, letting the impact shift her momentum down so the other baton smashed into the stomach of his friend leaving him bent double and wheezing. A knee to the face put him down for good and she leapt off her right foot, spinning in mid air to bring a fist down into the unprotected face of the unfortunate first guard. Six down, she thought, two to go.

For Alex things weren’t going quite as smoothly. She was bleeding from a gash on her cheek and the black shirt she habitually wore on DEO business was slashed open across the stomach thanks to an errant piece of glass from the observation mirror she’d been thrown through. Thankfully the table behind the mirror had somewhat eased the landing but her back was still killing her as she sidestepped the onrushing Hellgrammite and hopped back into the larger holding area beyond.

On the upside, she thought, watching him rather gingerly follow her, at least he’s down to one working leg. Watching him circle her, looking for the opening he needed to finish her off, Alex decided that wasn’t the most comforting thought. She racked her mind for a plan that didn’t involve dying or killing a prisoner and struck on something J’onn had once told her during a private training session: “You can know how to fight, you can be quick and you can be cunning. But against someone else who knows all three you’ll need to learn to be artful.”

Alright, Alex thought, everything else is done… time for artful. She kept circling, looking for an opportunity then stepped forward and cuffed him upside the head. It wasn’t a blow with any power, not really, but it would probably annoy him a fair bit. The hiss of anger confirmed the last part and she kept circling, ducking back every time he tried to attack her. Then, again, she lunged and again managed to hit him, though this time on the other side of his head.

This time the anger was a growl. Almost there, Alex thought, almost…. Another full circle then as he stepped she simply slapped him across the face, praying he kept those mandibles closed. Miraculously he did and she still had all her fingers attached as she drew back her hand. The growl became a roar and blinded by rage the Hellgrammite charged. Alex dove to one side and rolled to her feet as quickly as she could, feeling something sharp slice open her right arm as it trailed behind her. 

No time to feel pain, not now, she raced forward and kicked him in the small of the back, sending him off balance into the empty cell. She triggered the door and as it shot closed she slammed one of her Thanagarian knives through the locking mechanism. The door was jammed solid, no way to open it now except by removing the blade and that wasn’t happening from inside the cage. With a look of contempt at the Hellgrammite for being so easily manipulated she headed for the exit.

Down two corridors, across one, up a short flight of stairs and Alex found herself outside of the training room. She felt a lead weight settle in her stomach at absence of any familiar face outside the room and knew she had no choice but to try and find out what had happened to Sara. Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in her arm, she pulled out her gun, took aim and triggered the door.

It slid aside and she found herself face to face with two very surprised DEO agents who were clearly nervous Both started to bring their guns up but before she could even think of reacting a white blur dropped from the rafters behind them, wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, a leg around their thighs and, in a very complicated movement, dropped both of them face first into the floor.

“Well that was fun.” Sara said, standing up and brushing herself off. “You okay?”

Alex turned to show her the arm and Sara hissed in sympathy. “Here, let me take a quick look at that…” Alex didn’t object and was surprised at how gentle the assassin’s touch was as she eased back the torn fabric and traced the wound.

“Good news is it isn’t deep and you’ve pretty much stopped bleeding.” Sara said. “Bad news is that top is definitely a write off. Oh, and it’s probably going to hurt for a while.”

“Yeah, I noticed the last part.” Alex said, grimacing. “Not important, come on, Kara’s waiting for us.”

Kara was, indeed, waiting for the cavalry but she could barely remember their faces let alone ask them for help. Mxyzptlk hadn’t moved from her feet for a good twenty minutes and she felt like she was losing her mind. Her body was soaked with sweat, her jaw sore from the ball gag, her throat aching from laughing and her muscles burning from trying to flee. He’d added more of those thin ropes to her bondage to keep her arms stretched out and her legs still, leaving just her hips and stomach to thrash helplessly as he’d explored every last inch of her feet over and over again. 

Fingers had journeyed everywhere and in every possible direction with every conceivable motion. She’d have sworn at one point there were twenty fingers rather than ten, some crossing through each other to hit new and devastating angles. She wanted, more than anything in her life, to be able to flex her toes, to pull away from that devastating ticklish touch but she couldn’t. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, nothing to do but wait and listen to that tiny voice clinging on to sanity. “They’re coming, just hold on. They’re coming just hold on.”

Fingers wormed between her toes and she shook her head, pleading for mercy as she screwed her eyes tight shut. Desperately trying to pretend it was Sara doing this, hoping against hope those pleasant memories would be a buffer for her. Sadly any such hope was driven out as fingers flicked and scraped and scrabbled in the valleys between her tied toes and she bucked on her hips, slamming against the bed looking for any way out.

“They’re coming, just hold on. They’re coming just hold on.”

And now a fresh hell as she felt a tongue lap against her soles, teeth scrape her flesh and a beard scratch against her arches. Warm and wet mouth exploring her, mixing an inescapable pleasure in with the tickling torment.

“Hold on… hold on….”

To her horror she felt something stir deep inside her as a moan of pleasure started to build. No, she raged, no she was not going to let this happen. She wouldn’t! But her body was betraying her, nerve by nerve as that tongue worked on her feet and the pleasure kept building and the moan grew ever closer to her lips. 

“Hold…. on…..”

Her fingers clenched as she fought for control, her hips writhing now with more than just panicked flight. She tried desperately to clench her jaw, to hold back any sound but the ball gag defeated her as easily as Supergirl would stop a bank robber. The moan she dreaded rose, crested…. 

And was swallowed as everything changed in an instant.

There was the sound of two pairs of boots hitting the floor of the operations centre and Kara’s eyes shot open as she heard Alex call out her name. The mouth and hands vanished from her feet as Mxyzptlk jumped to his feet with what looked almost like a guilty expression on his face. The bed and restraints vanished and she found herself back in the chair he’d conjured at the start of this mess, though she realised with a sinking feeling she was still wearing the lingerie rather than her Supergirl suit. Worse, she was now secured to the chair with steel shackles.

For Sara and Alex several thoughts hit them both simultaneously. The first, and most important, was the grapple guns had worked and they hadn't dropped to their death a few dozen floors below. Second, that they finally had the asshole who'd put them, Kara and the entire DEO through far too many hoops in front of them presenting a very nice target. Third, that they should probably have considered the couple of dozen DEO agents regularly stationed in the ops centre that were even now lining up between them and their target. And finally that Kara appeared to have not only lost her Supergirl suit but taken up a sponsorship deal with Agent Provocateur in the hour and change they'd been fighting their way up to her.

Surveying the small army waiting for them the pair considered their options. Behind them was nothing but the balcony and empty space. Surrender might just doom Kara. Which left just one direction to go. 

The two women didn't wait for an invitation and dove fist first into the crowd, trying to create as much confusion as possible and limit the number that could get to them at any one time. Kara, still tied to the chair, could do nothing but watch first in horror at the overwhelming odds and then in mounting disbelief and pride. 

Sara and Alex moved almost as a single entity as they cut through the crowd of agents surrounding them. Alex, her training and skills targeted more at taking on individuals, would focus on one unlucky victim and systematically dismantle them until they were very definitely not getting up again. Meanwhile Sara was using her speed and incredible reflexes to create a perimeter around her partner making sure anyone that tried to lay a hand on her suffered for it.

While Kara couldn't quiet the panic she felt seeing her friends so badly outnumbered and wincing in sympathy when anyone managed to land a glancing blow on either woman she found herself almost enjoying the spectacle. Seeing Alex work like this was a rare event for Supergirl as she was normally in the fight herself, usually doing everything she could to make sure her sister never *had* to do something like this. She fought with barely controlled fury, every shot counting and never once seeming to doubt the outcome no matter who she faced.

While Kara felt herself bursting with pride over her sister watching Sara in action produced far more complicated feelings. If Alex was a prize fighter Sara was practically a force of nature, seeming to anticipate every punch, kick or attempted stab almost before it was thrown. If someone got too close she'd grab hold of an arm, leg or even a head and send them flying without ever leaving her feet. Kara could barely tear her eyes away as Sara fought for... well, Kara thought, for her when you got right down to it. While she really, really didn't like being someone that needed rescuing she had to admit the thought of ending up in Sara's arms made the idea rather more palatable.

And then, just like that, it was over. The last two agents were taken down practically simultaneously with a beautiful uppercut from Alex and roundhouse kick from Sara leaving the two standing amongst a sea of groaning or unconscious agents. Battered, bloody but very much alive.

"Okay Mxyzptlk." Alex said stalking towards the imp and the bound Kara. "Game's over, we won. Let her go."

"I'd do as the lady says." Sara added, palming her borrowed knife. "I'd hate for this to get messy."

Mxyzptlk laughed and raised a finger in a 'naughty naughty' gesture.

"Ah but the game is far from over. I did say there'd be another obstacle to overcome if you made it this far..."

"Oh the hell with this..." Sara muttered and hurled the knife at Kara's throat. No-one had time to so much as blink before the blade sliced perfectly down across the silver band. It was a throw that spoke to skill and endless hours of practice, the cutting edge angled to miss Kara's flesh by a hair's breadth. It was also, unfortunately, useless as it simply dragged sparks from the silver then clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" Mxyzptlk said, shaking his head. "That collar is crafted specially for her, the metal forged into its perfect shape. Not even Thanagarian Nth metal can cut it, only I can remove it."

Alex and Sara shared a quick look that Mxyzptlk took as one of consternation at being outwitted. However Kara saw something else as Sara cocked an eyebrow and Alex gave her the briefest of nods while mouthing the word 'forged' for Kara to read and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Now if you remember when we made this little deal Ms Lance you said I had the entire resources of the DEO at my disposal. And you were absolutely right about that...every system, every weapon and every agent. Every agent... including Alex Danvers."

"What?" Alex said and Kara wouldn't have been surprised if Alex had spontaneously developed heat vision such was the anger in her eyes.

"You versus her with Kara at stake. That is, of course, if she can see the winner as anything but a murderer at the end of it..."

"I won't do it." Alex said. 

"Same here" Sara added.

Well how's about I give you a little incentive?" Mxyzptlk asked, snapping his fingers. Immediately Kara gasped in pain as the full effect of the Kryptonite rushed over her again.

"Stop it!" Sara yelled, stalking forward. "Let her go now or I promise you I'll find a way to make you suffer before killing you."

Mxyzptlk just laughed. "You know how to stop it Sara... just one more fight and it's done."

Sara spun around to face Alex... and saw something complicated pass over the older woman's face. She followed her gaze down and realised what, exactly, she was trying to tell her.

"Alex... I'm sorry. But for Kara's sake... I'll try to make this quick."

Sara threw a high kick that barely missed a ducking Alex as Kara's groans grew louder in the background.

"Sara... no.... there's got to be a better way than this!" They circled, moving a little closer to Kara as Alex ducked another blow before parrying the follow-up.

"Sorry Alex but if it's you or Kara... I don't know you. Kara and I have fought together, forged something together in the heat of battle. I love her and if this is what it takes to keep her safe then I've got no choice."

Alex snarled and pulled her own knife. "You think you've got a claim on her? She's my sister, I've protected her ever since she came to this planet, loved her and guided her through fifteen years. You are not coming in to her life and taking her away!". 

Alex danced forward, slashing with the blade and Sara had to back up, shuffling ever closer to Kara as she tried to stay a step ahead of Alex. Kara herself felt like she was burning, the Kryptonite pulsing against her throat as if it were a living, breathing tormentor. She struggled against her restraints but so long as that green gem remained locked to her skin she was helpless. She dragged her gaze to the two fighters, trying to find the moment she needed to tell them to stop, that she didn't matter so long as they were okay. But the words seemed locked in her throat unable to break past the pain. And then... then she saw Sara look right at her and wink.

Kara took a deep breath as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Alex threw a wild downward swing with the knife at Sara who countered it with a perfectly timed kick to the hand. The blade flew upwards, twisting in the air, arching towards the bound Kara, falling maybe three foot in front of her. The blade flashed as it caught the light and, for just a second, it seemed to freeze in front of her, the silver collar clearly reflected in the polished black metal. Kara concentrated, pushed past the pain, past every tormented nerve and agonised muscle, deep down to the soul and centre of her being... and found the fire waiting at her core.

With perfect timing Kara's heat vision lanced out, struck the blade and bounced back to strike the collar. She had put everything into that one burst and she screamed as she felt her skin burn and blister behind the suddenly bubbling metal. A second later the collar clattered to the ground, the small Kryptonite gem now far enough away to have no effect on her. She swept out of the chair in one smooth motion, metal restraints shattering into a dozen pieces.

Mxyzptlk swung to face the suddenly-freed Kara and raised a hand, fingers coming together to snap reality back to his will... only to be hit from behind by a purple light. He fell, gasping to his knees and turned to see Alex holding an odd silver box with one open side facing him. Instinctively he tried to snap both the box and this annoying woman away and... nothing happened. In shock he stared at his fingers and tried again but still, nothing. Angrily he scrambled back to his feet, determined to take the damn thing from her and restore his fifth dimensional powers. At which point a hand landed on his shoulder from behind.

Mxyzptlk found himself pulled round to end up face to face with a clearly furious Kara. "Now, honey, I didn't actually make them do..." His attempts at an explanation were cut short as Kara, still holding him firmly by the shoulder, drove a fist into his stomach. The air whooshed out of his body and Kara let him double up as he tried to catch his breath.

"K.... Kara...." He said, holding up a hand trying to buy some time. "I know you're upset but..."

A hand like a steel clamp slammed against his throat and he gulped frantically for air. "You put my friends in danger, tried to kill them..." Kara's eyes glowed red as she stared at him. "Leave. Now."

"I... no."

"What?"

"No, I won't say my name backwards. If you want me to leave then you know what you have to do."

Kara stared at him, flames still dancing in her eyes. "Yes.... yes I do.... and I'll do it with their help!"

Without another word Kara shot behind Mxyzptlk and wrapped his arms in hers, trapping them above his head. She fell backwards, dragging him to the ground and grapevined his legs, spreading them wide and trapping him in a cage made of her own body. She took his weight easily and made sure her lips were near his ear. 

“You know something Mxy… you were right before. They are both very, very special to me. Alex, she keeps me grounded, reminds me to never make the Super more important than the Girl. And Sara, well, she’s the perfect reason to keep fighting.” She tightened her grip slightly and heard him whimper. “And you thought you could take them from me, just to leave space in my heart for you? Let us show you how wrong you were…”

Alex glanced at Sara, not entirely sure what Kara wanted from them. Sara, however, had caught a brief glimpse of Kara being tickle tortured when they’d made their dramatic entrance to the ops centre and knew a need for revenge when she saw it. Dropping to her knees on Kara’s right she reached over and ripped Mxyzptlk’s shirt open, slicing away the sleeves and most of the suit jacket with yet another knife.

Alex still wasn’t quite following but figured she’d catch up quickly enough so took her place on Kara’s left and tore open Mxyzptlk’s trousers, flinging his shoes to the far end of the room. Sara passed her the knife and she quickly worked cut the remnants of the suit away leaving the fifth dimensional trickster helplessly entwined in Kara’s grasp wearing just his boxers.

Sara didn’t waste any time and started to rake her fingernails up and down Mxyzptlk’s exposed flank. For a moment nothing happened, no reaction at all as if he was in shock, then at her second touch the laughter started. Great, rolling guffaws as if this was a new sensation for him… which, Alex realised, it might very well be. He almost certainly didn’t really look like a handsome human in his normal state so this had to be yet another trick of some sort. Maybe taking on human form came with a lot of other baggage that he hadn’t really considered before…

Snapping out of her musing Alex eagerly joined Sara’s assault. They got into a perfect rhythm so as Sara headed up from his hip, over his ribs and on, on, on to his arms Alex was coming down on the other side. His muscles writhed but he was almost fighting against himself as both sides tried to pull in different directions in response to the carefully timed attack. Not that it would have made much difference, Alex thought, there was clearly no way Kara was ever going to let go until she got what she wanted.

Sara was mentally running through everything she knew about making the human body squirm and writhe and used her spare hand to flick at his neck with the lightest of touches. As his head jerked away and shook urgently trying to dislodge her she focused on driving him mad with random scratches and scrapes against his flesh. Not only was she greatly enjoying seeing him try and fail to fight his way free, revenge was proving to be an excellent distraction from the sight of Kara in killer underwear just a few inches from her questing fingers. Later, Sara told herself. Torture this jerk now, get the girl later.

Alex, for her part, was also starting to flex her creative muscles. With Mxyzptlk’s neck already spoken for she started to scratch and poke at his taught stomach muscles, letting her fingers dance and play in what appeared to be a belly button. He damn near went purple as she found a particularly sensitive spot right by the side of his naval and concentrated all her efforts at tormenting that one small area. She saw his stomach muscles crunch trying to sit up but Kara simply laughed and let him get maybe an inch away from her before pulling him back.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere buttercup.” She cheerfully informed her captive.

“No, no please… “ Mxy could barely form a couple of words before dissolving into renewed laughter.

“Want it to stop?” Kara asked, teasingly. All he could do was nod franticly. 

“Then you know what you’ve got to say…” She growled, letting her anger show through again as she let him find another inch or two of space to lift his back away from her before blowing a tightly concentrated hurricane of freeze breath down his spine. The shriek went a long way towards making her feel like her old self.

Sara, meanwhile, had decided to step things up. Shuffling down to kneel by Mxyzptlk’s hips she managed to find a spot where her hands could reach all the way from his calves almost to his stretched out bicep. She encircled his leg with both hands, fingers resting on his skin, then started tickling like her life depended on it. Fingers flew up and down his calf muscle, getting a fraction higher at the end of each journey until they grazed the back of his knee. 

Mxyzptlk went rigid and his laughter became a strained hiss as he shook and shivered at Sara’s touch. Alex, surprised at the reaction, paused to watch and made a mental note to try this with Maggie. Though, she thought, probably best to be slightly less vicious. It wasn’t that Sara was hurting him, quite the opposite in fact as her touch was maddeningly light. But every touch on his knee was hitting in ways designed to cause his body to contort as unfamiliar and slightly odd sensations coursed through him. 

Not wanting to let Sara have all the fun Alex took advantage of a free torso to send her hands skittering across his helpless waist and stomach. Fast, nasty, vicious movements designed to poke and pry every laugh he had in him out into the open. His stomach muscles rolled as the guffaws started up again and his fingers were rapidly clenching and relaxing against the air.

Kara was, she had to admit, deeply enjoying seeing Mxyzptlk tormented like this. As far as she was concerned it was no more than he deserved. Unfortunately, there was also a point to this so she decided to try and force the issue.

“Come on Mxy… you know what you want to say…” She whispered.

He shook his head and looked up at her with sad, puppy dog eyes. “B…bu….. but Kara, I looooohehehehehe.,,,, love you!”

“You want to know what love looks like?” Sara interrupted as she sprung up to half crouch, half lie beside Kara. A hand wrapped itself in Kara’s hair and she found her head pulled up to meet Sara’s demanding lips and they kissed barely an inch from Mxyzptlk face.

Alex had to resist the urge to cheer as she saw Kara melt into the kiss. About damn time, she thought. As much as she adored her adoptive sister her tendency to pick relationships with enough drama to last her a full year or more was getting annoying. Seeing her have fun for once was…. encouraging. Talking of which it was definitely time to encourage Mxyzptlk to go home!

Alex flowed down to sit at Mxyzptlk’s feet and with no warning or build up simply raked her nails up and down his soles. The reaction was immediate as he screamed and started to cry as yet more laughter poured out of him. Alex grinned viciously and got to work. Her hands were suddenly everywhere on those helpless feet. Slashing and rubbing and pushing and worming their way around and between every bit of flesh. His body was jerking as if he was connected to the mains, his laughter still spilling forth and getting shriller as Sara’s hands finally found their way to his thighs. Tickling her way without a care in the world up his inner thigh just high enough to make his body tense in need then drop back down to torment his kneecaps again.

“Give me a K….” Kara teased, blowing a steady stream of cool air over his flesh to bring up goosebumps and leave him even more susceptible to the torments four warm hands could deliver.

Alex’s hands found their way to his arches just as Sara had her hands on his hips. They both dug in and there was an ear-splitting howl followed by: “Alright! Kltpzyxm! Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm!”

Almost instantly there was a rush of blue light and a brief thunderclap as air rushed in to fill a suddenly vacant man-size space. Sara, who’d been resting her weight on the imp to get better leverage, suddenly fell forward to land in Kara’s arms. For a long, blissful moment they held each other close, the sheer presence of the other an intoxicating balm for the pain of the day.

“What the heck happened… Ka, uh, Supergirl!” It was Winn that had asked the question as the rest of the DEO staff suddenly unfroze but now he was just staring slack-jawed at Kara. She glanced down and realised with horror that her Supergirl suit hadn’t returned. She was still wearing the sexy black underwear. With stockings. And suspenders. In the middle of the DEO…

There was a rush of air as Supergirl hurtled out of the window faster than the eye could follow. Alex and Sara looked at each and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. A few seconds later Alex’s mobile pinged an alert and she quickly read the message.

“Kara’s fine.,” She whispered to Sara. “Apologises for leaving in a rush and asks if we can both go round after we’re finished here?”

Sara looked at Alex, remembering just how fiercely she’d fought for Kara and decided to risk it. “After seeing her dressed like that just try and stop me!”

Alex laughed and, much to Sara’s surprise, reached out and hugged her. “Just don’t hurt her, okay?” Alex whispered. Sara wasted no time with her response. “Never.”

They pulled apart and Alex surveyed the situation. “Okay, we need about an hour to debrief, check the agents we had to take out are all okay… if you want to grab a shower or anything just ask the way. I’m sure everyone in here is going to go out of their way to be extra nice to you after today.”


	5. Chapter 5

As Sara gratefully headed off to refuel and relax her aching muscles Alex turned to Winn.

“I need your help.” She said to the tech genius as he adjusted his keyboard back into its proper place.

“Sure, what can I do for you?”

“I need you to build something for me in the next hour…” Alex leant in close and whispered in his ear a pretty detailed set of requirements.

“Hold on a sec… I can put that together easily enough but we’ve only got one of ‘em in the building. Making a replacement would take at least a week!”

“Well in that case you’ve got a choice…” Alex said, a hint of menace underpinning her happy tone, “Either figure out how to make this happen in an hour or I tell Kara you saved a copy of today's security camera footage to your personal archive."

Winn suddenly took on a hunted look and opened his mouth to deny the clearly slanderous accusation. One look at Alex's expression was all it took to convince him that blatant lies were not the way to go on this occasion. 

"So... an hour you said?"

"More like fifty five minutes now." Alex replied. "Oh, and Winn?" She leant in close to make sure no-one else could overhear them. "If so much as a frame of that footage is ever seen again then you and I will be having a long talk over an even longer drop."

Sure that Winn was now sufficiently scared to put security the likes of which the US government could only dream of around the inevitable digital copy of Kara's efforts to distract Mxyzptlk Alex started directing the clean-up operation. Sure enough just under an hour later everything was firmly in hand, Winn had passed her a box that he'd even managed to cover in wrapping paper (though god knows where he'd found it) and Sara was waiting for her at the lift in regulation DEO black field uniform, her Canary suit tucked into a rucksack.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing these." Sara said, pulling at the cotton polo shirt. "I figured you'd rather not draw too much attention leaving your secret facility?"

"Probably a good idea, though I'm still amazed no-one's spotted Supergirl coming and going." Alex replied as they stepped into the lift.

"Talking of good ideas I, uh, have a favour to ask." Sara said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. 

"After the way today's gone, ask away!"

"Could you help me out with a quick stop along the way?" Sara laid out what she had in mind and Alex grinned.

"That just may be the best idea I've heard all week. I know just the place too.... hell, if you think you can balance 'em while riding pinion we could even grab takeout from Kara's favourite pizza place, it's only a block away."

The sun was setting as the doorbell rang and Kara called out "come in" from her blanket nest on the couch. She knew who it was, of course, and right now she didn't have the energy to get up. The blankets were warm, her pyjamas fuzzy and the world outside of either of those two things not particularly inviting at the moment.

Alex opened the door and held it as Sara followed her carefully into the room balancing a dozen large pizza boxes in her arms with a rucksack slung over her back. They both gave the downbeat heroine the goofiest grins they had in their arsenal, attempting to make a large takeaway order seem like the best Christmas ever. Kara took one look and burst into laughter, the perfect end to an insane day. She threw off the blanket and came over to join them.

The moment Sara had safely landed the tower of pizza on a solid surface Kara pulled her and Alex into a three way hug. The exhaustion she always felt after dealing with Mxyzptlk dropped away and suddenly all three were floating a foot off the ground. Alex looked down in shock before chuckling at Kara's enthusiasm. "It's been a long time since you did this! Is that thanks to us or the takeout?"

"You, definitely you! Both of you I mean." Kara laughed as she drifted back down to ground level before reluctantly letting go. "You were awesome today, thank you for..." She was struggling to find the words but she could see in their eyes words weren't necessary.

"You mean that wasn't just part of the tour?" Sara said, feigning shock. Alex couldn't quite stop the snort of laughter in time and Kara shook her head. “Huh... well, live and learn. Oh, before we get comfortable do you mind if I get changed? I promised Alex the DEO threads were just a loan."

"Go ahead, we'll sort this lot out. Oh, any preference?" Kara said indicating the smorgasbord of Italian delights. 

"Meat feast please!" Sara called vanishing into the bathroom.

As soon as they were alone Alex turned to Kara. "So... you okay?"

"I'm.... yeah. I mean, sort of. I don't know, it's complicated."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Uh, there may be details you'd rather not know."

"Do. You want. To talk about it?”

"Yeah."

"Then talk. Trust me, I spent many a very drunk, lonely night when I called this place home with nothing but an internet connection and a lot of curiosity. You won't shock me."

"Okay... but if you get squicked I did warn you!"

Alex made a 'get on with it' motion as she went to grab a beer from the fridge. "Well... so, when I went over to Earth 1 with Sam... Sara may have, kinda, sorta... tied me up and tickled me."

Kara braced for an outburst from Alex but got only a supportive, knowing smile and a question in return: "Let me guess... you liked it?"

"Uh... yeah. In fact 'liked' might be a bit of an understatement..." Kara burned red and Alex couldn't help but grin. One of the slightly odd things with being Kara's big sister was that because of her powers she'd never really been able to have relationships, at least not sexual ones, here on earth. Humans tended to be a bit fragile for her. So despite Kara being a truly stunning woman who could seemingly get along with anyone she'd never really had much of a chance to explore her own sexuality. When they had these sorts of talks they tended to be very one-sided and Alex had to admit it was nice to be able to turn the tables for once.

"Nothing wrong with that Kara..." she said, holding out her beer for Kara to pop the top off.

"And then she turned up here and we got talking and things happened and... and... and she may kind have slightly sorta.... begged for me to tie her up and torment her."

"And you did?"

".... Alex... she ended up naked in my arms above the clouds as I made her... well, you know."

"Then that makes her a very lucky lady." Alex said, taking a swig of her beer, determined to try and keep the mood as light as possible.

"Then today, when I was trying to distract Mxyzptlk... I may kinda sorta possibly had Sara in mind when I was conjuring up those outfits.…”

"Nothing wrong with some inspiration when clothes shopping."

"But it's.... I'm.. none of this is something Supergirl should feel! I mean, I don't think it is... is it?" 

"Well... you've been restrained before and as you've never mentioned it I'm assuming you didn't, uh, like it then?"

"No..."

"And I know you've been tickled before, hell, I've still got the scar from hitting the ceiling fan!"

"In fairness I did catch you..."

“On the second bounce! The point being I didn't notice you getting hot and bothered then."

"No!" Kara flushed an even brighter red at that particular thought. 

"Hmm, so I wonder what could have been different this time..." Alex pretended to ponder the question while looking very pointedly in the direction of the bathroom. Kara didn't respond but the look on her face told Alex everything she needed to know.

"See here's the thing, you're actually right. Supergirl probably shouldn't enjoy being tied up and tickle tortured by a beautiful woman until she's panting and desperate for attention." Kara swallowed, trying to block out the mental images being conjured up by Alex's deliberately provocative words. "But Kara Danvers enjoying that same thing? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that whatsoever. Quite the opposite in fact.” Alex glanced at the clock, about a minute left...

"Kara... if there's one thing I've figured out since i met Maggie it's when someone seems right for you there are far, far worse things in the world than seeing where things take you." Alex paused, knowing what she said next would be critical. "Ever since you've put on that suit I've been so proud of you. Not just for what you can do but who you are, how much you care and how much you’ve given to, well, everyone! You've been an inspiration to the world... and to me."

Kara swallowed, tears unexpectedly pricking her eyes as Alex continued. "But for all that the House of El means to you... don't forget it's you in that suit. Supergirl can be an icon but Kara Danvers is the one who walks in this world and she needs to follow her heart as well as her head."

Alex heard the bathroom door click open and smiled as she stepped aside to let Kara see past her and watched her sisters jaw drop.

Red. That was the first thing that battered its way into Kara's thoughts. A bright red that seemed to gleam under the electric lights of her apartment. Then shape, the tight collar, the red flowing down over shoulders and breasts and stomach, flattering every curve as it hugged her thighs to finish just above her knees. A delicate pattern cut from the fabric just below her throat giving tempting peeks at the flesh below but ending safely before risking revealing cleavage. Matching red ankle boots with silver pointed toecaps, blonde hair teased into flowing curls and blue eyes seeming to bore into Kara's soul.

Alex took one look at Kara and needed all of her DEO training to keep a straight face. It was as if hundreds of thousands of years of Kryptonian evolution had been undone in an instant and she’d regressed to ‘fire bad, tree pretty’ levels. The only thing missing, Alex thought, was a little drool. She couldn’t say she was surprised though, the rapid side trip to a dress shop that did good business in alien tailoring and owed the DEO a favour had been eye opening. It hadn’t seemed to matter what Sara tried on, every outfit had just looked… sexy. Sort of like whacking the libido with the finest silk wrapped around an iron bar. Or, in this case, a Kryptonite bar.

Kara took a half step forward and Alex genuinely wondered if she was just going to sweep Sara off her feet and race to the bed. Sara, though, had other ideas and without a word brushed past Kara, grabbed her pizza and collapsed to the sofa. Of course that had the side effect of showing off her legs in a way that was so casual it could only have been carefully planned. Alex, privately considering that Kara was in far, far more trouble that she realised but for once it was the good kind of trouble, played along and joined her.

For the better part of the next hour the three women sat, talked and ate. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, just three friends hanging out and having a great time. Except, of course, poor Kara was being slowly driven out of her mind. Every single time Sara reached for her drink or stretched a still-sore muscle or even just shifted position to get comfortable she somehow ended up showing off her enviable figure in a whole new way. Every time Kara managed to get out more than about two sentences in a row Sara would casually move, just a few inches in one direction or another, and Kara’s brain would short circuit all over again.

Things went from bad to worse as the conversation changed from the usual ‘getting to know you’ chit chat to tales of daring do in their respective day jobs. Alex, to her credit, tried to use stories where Supergirl had been particularly heroic or impressive. Unfortunately Sara’s reaction to all of them was to be suitably impressed and throw out what should have been perfectly innocent compliments that somehow became pure filth as they crossed from Sara’s lips to Kara’s ears.

Sara, for her part, seemed determined to tell stories that needed her to explain in great detail what she was wearing at the time to give the listener the full impact. Her description of her Black Canary suit in particular was just devastating, to the point that Alex found herself picturing what Sara would look like in a tight black push-up corset. Funny, Alex thought, she’d never come across anyone who could give such good foreplay with at least six foot of air between them and their partner….

The end came when Sara was describing a raid on some immortal weirdo’s house in the 1970’s when she’d been captured and bound in front of an alter in a tight dress that, thankfully, had a slit to the hip so she could still fight off the bulk of the weirdo’s guards when the rescue began. Kara, who hadn’t said anything for a good ten minutes, suddenly looked up at Alex and threw her a begging look that she just couldn’t refuse.

“Oh, look at the time… I’d better get going, Maggie will be wondering where I am.” She headed for the door trying her best to act ignorant of what she knew would happen the instant her ass was out of the room. “Nice to meet you Sara, make sure you call before you leave!” Because I want to know just how on edge Kara’s going to be waiting for your next visit Alex thought as the door clicked shut behind her. She paused for just a second and was gratified to hear a muffled thud from apartment 4A…

Sara and Kara found themselves in a tangle of limbs half on, half off the couch. Kara had quite literally flown across the gap the moment they were alone and her lips found Sara’s in a heartbeat. The kiss practically burned Sara with its passion and she hungrily wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her even closer. They rolled together and Sara barely registered that rather than hit the floor they were rolling in midair above the coffee table. Kara’s hands were sliding down Sara’s body, looking for and finding the hem of her skirt to slid up her bare thighs.

With a tremendous effort of will Sara broke the kiss and stared at the beauty in front of her. She was magnificent and Sara wanted nothing more at that moment than to hear Kara scream her name while she watched her orgasm again and again…

“Kara… god I want you…” Sara moaned, diving in to kiss her again only to find it was Kara’s turn to pull back.

“Sara, we can’t… I don’t think I can control myself, I could hurt you.”

Sara glanced around and saw the silver-wrapped box left neatly where Alex had been sitting. She reached out and grabbed it, passing it over to Kara.

“Here, open it.” At the confused look on Kara’s face Sara explained: “Alex said to give this to you if you said something like that...”

Intrigued (and desperately trying to resist the gorgeous blonde still wrapped around her) Kara tore open the paper and pulled out what looked like a large white egg. A small card in the box simply said “Say my name, A”

Putting the egg down on the coffee table they were drifting alongside Kara glanced at Sara then shrugged and said: “Alex”. The egg immediately glowed a deep, vivid red that bathed the interior of the apartment. In the few seconds it took Kara to work out what on earth this thing was she felt herself shiver… then they both crashed to the ground in a heap.

“What the… wait, is that…. Alex.” At the mention of her sister’s name the light flicked off. Almost instantly Kara felt her powers return and lifted off the floor to make sure. By the time her bare feet touched the tile again she was laughing helplessly.

“It’s… it’s a red sunlight lamp.” She explained between chuckles. “And she’s made sure I can switch it off if I need to… always looking out for me!”

Sara threw Kara a wicked grin and crawled over to her on all fours before pulling herself up that incredible body. “So what you’re saying is…” she growled, her hips pressed against Kara’s and a hand wrapped in her hair. “that your loving sister not only gave you a way to let us have fun but made her own name your safe word.”

Kara gaped for a second but… Sara was absolutely right. And she realised a second later that Alex was sending her a not very subtle message. Heart and head together, Kara thought.

“Sara… would you do something for me?”

“Anything. Everything.” The words were practically a moan as Sara’s hands slide over Kara’s pert arse.

“Earlier when… well, you know… Mxyzptlk had me tied up he…. he tried to do what he knew we’d done to make me fall for him. And it was awful, torturous… I… I don’t want that to be the way I feel about what we’ve done.”

“Kara…” Sara cupped Kara’s head in her hands and gently kissed her. “What do you need?”

“I….. I…” Head and heart, Kara thought, head and heart. Deep breath: “I… I need you to take me. Tie me up, tickle me, tease me, ravage me… make me beg and make me scream. I… I need… I need you. Just.. you.”

Sara smiled and there was such tenderness, such caring in that look that Kara melted into her embrace. “You’ve got me.” Another kiss, longer this time, comforting, then: “Get on the bed. Naked!”

Kara shot across the room like a bullet from a gun and, mid-flight, threw her pyjamas to one side. She landed on her back, arms stretched out to her sides, her head propped on the pillow to watch a vision in a red dress stalk with damnable slowness towards her. As Sara drew level with Kara’s clothes racks she made a brief diversion, grabbing a handful of silk scarves Kara kept handy to add some pep to her usual CatCo outfits. It only took one glance for Kara to realise that Sara had a very different type of accessorising in mind…

Sara could see the need and desire clearly etched in Kara’s face and almost felt bad for what she was going to do to her eager lover. Almost… but the memory of dangling a few thousand feet above downtown was burning bright and she was determined to make good on Kara’s requests. First things first though…

“Be a good girl and turn on the light…” Sara commanded and was instantly rewarded with Kara blurting out: “Alex!”. The glow of a distant red sun instantly filled the room and Sara nodded approvingly, swinging one leg over Kara’s waist to straddle her. Wanting to give the mood lighting time to work Sara dropped down to lie atop Kara and found her waiting lips with a kiss that caught Kara off guard. She’d been expecting… what, maybe another tender moment, another reassurance? What she got was pure, unadulterated desire pouring from Sara, making Kara aware that Sara was fighting her own needs to give her what she’d asked for.

When they finally broke apart both women were gasping for air and Kara could barely contain herself. The temptation to reach up, pull Sara back down into her arms… it was almost unbearable. Sara, however, had something else in mind. She shifted slightly and started to kiss Kara’s neck. Small, sharp kisses down her neck and across her right shoulder that made her shiver before starting to work her way up Kara’s outstretched arm. Swirling around, branding as much flesh with her lips as she could, working her way up, up, up towards Kara’s outstretched fingertips. 

As a soft kiss landed on the inside of Kara’s wrist she felt something cool slide around her flesh. She glanced up and saw Sara draw one of the scarfs around her wrist, pull it tight and bind her arm to the bed. Kara flexed her fingers, almost unconsciously testing her restraint only to be interrupted by Sara kissing her palm then up to take each finger, one by one, into her mouth. She sucked and licked each one until Kara was moaning out loud then started to gently tickle her way back down. 

The reverse journey took longer and Sara would keep switching direction and changing speed to keep Kara guessing. She never tickled hard, just enough to keep a constant stream of giggles flowing from her partially bound victim. It was only as she reached the shoulder again that Sara attacked, fingers diving into Kara’s outstretched armpit to pull a shriek of laughter from the blonde and leave her gasping from the unexpected escalation. But as quickly as it had started the attack stopped as Sara once again started kissing Kara’s perfect skin.

Lips moved across her collarbone across to her left side. Then up her arm, the same twisting, almost random pattern of kisses but somehow even slower, even more torturously teasing. Kara felt her breath catch as she felt silk start to wrap around her wrist for a second time and, as it pulled her down and stretched her out the wonderful feeling of her fingers being sucked into Sara’s eager mouth. Kara’s hips rolled as she imagined what the wicked tongue currently teasing her hand could do elsewhere and she found herself moaning with every wicked touch. She felt Sara’s lips curl into a smile at the sound and was rewarded with a brief squeeze of Sara’s thighs around her midsection. Not enough to hurt, just a reminder about who was in control.

A message that was reinforced as Sara tickled her way back down from palm to shoulder. The same light touch, the same delicate motions just enough to get Kara giggling. But the constant teasing, the feeling of Sara wrapped around her and the partial bondage were gradually stripping away what remained of Kara’s inhibitions. Now the giggling laughs were mixed with a near constant moan of desire and her hips started to roll almost without her realising as she felt the need rising within her.

Once again the moment Sara reached her shoulder the light tickling became a torturous assault, only this time the hands flew over her sides, squeezing, poking and scraping at her ribs and hips. Kara arched up, giggles becoming howls as Sara kept going. Over and over she raked Kara’s sides, drinking in the sheer desperate need in the beautiful blue eyes as they stared wildly into Sara’s own, knowing full well what Kara wanted more than anything else but that she was still so, so far from receiving it.

The moment Kara gasped for air Sara immediately relented, hands sliding up her sides one last time, up over her shoulders to gently caress her face as Sara leant down and kissed her deeply. She could feel Kara’s heartbeat pounding through her and she kept kissing her until her body relaxed and her pulse slowed. Only a little though, Sara thought as she let her hands drift back and down to rest on Kara’s hips. She wanted this to be a thrill ride for the Kryptonian she’d remember for the rest of her life and for that to happen she needed the valleys as well as the peaks. 

Sara resumed her slow torturous journey, this time kissing Kara’s throat before gradually sliding down her perfect body. To Kara it felt like Sara’s lips were on fire, branding her with every touch as she gliding with frustrating precision between her breasts. She moaned her need but the only touch she received was the lightest of brushes across her nipples with the very tips of Sara’s hair. So light she wasn’t even sure it had happened but her breath caught in her throat and her whole body shivered uncontrollably nonetheless. 

Sara slid delicately over Kara’s flat stomach, being careful to circle her naval so as to avoid tickling her. Right now she wanted her focused on where Sara may go next to the exclusion of all else. Her lips met the crease of her hip and slowly tracked right to the point of Kara’s hip then down to toned, soft thighs. Dancing over soft skin Sara’s lips slid round to caress the tender flesh at the top of Kara’s leg, warm breath dancing over her clit and making the world around her seem to pause in anticipation of the next touch.

It never came as Sara resumed her downward journey leaving Kara unable to form words, her mind swimming in a sea of desire. Her world narrowed down to the silk around her wrists and the lips caressing her skin as they worked their way on a meandering path around her thighs, over her knees and down her calves. Everywhere they touched they seemed to find virgin skin, pulling new sensations from each and every caress. She felt her leg lifted and those devilish lips kissed all the way around her ankle before being replaced with the caress of silk as another limb was tied down. 

Kara braced herself, hands balling into fists as she felt the kiss on the arch of her foot. She knew full well how good having her feet kissed had felt before but now, with every nerve alive, her body desperate for Sara’s touch and mostly tied down…. 

Soft lips slid around her big toe and Kara was immediately lost control. Pure pleasure shot through her and her head lolled to the right as she arched up in her bonds. Her heart raced and muscles tensed as a cry of delight echoed through the room. Sara couldn’t quite keep the evil grin off her face as she worked her way as slowly as she dared through each toe then down to kiss and lick at her sole. Kara was practically purring as Sara employed every last trick she knew of to both please Kara and distract herself from the view up that bound, perfect and above all naked leg…

Knowing her own resolve was starting to weaken Sara reached the curve of Kara’s heel before pulling her lips away and instantly starting to tickle her. The mewl of protest almost broke her but she clung to the thought that as good as Kara sounded now, she would be spectacular when she truly broke down. Sara let her fingers dance and twirl back up Kara’s legs though now even the lightest touch was sending her victim into full blown laughter rather than gentle giggling. 

As Sara’s hands reached the top of that perfect thigh Kara let out a groan of desire and forced her eyes to focus on the woman driving her slowly insane.

“Sara… please…”

“Please? Please what?”

“Please… I need you to… I need to….”

“Need? Strong words Kara…” Sara slid gracefully between Kara’s thighs so she her head was pillowed on the bound thigh, her mouth so close to Kara’s sex she could feel Sara’s breath tickling and teasing her as she spoke.

“Do you need some attention?”

“Yes…. oh please yes!”

“Do you need to be touched… here?” The gentlest tap of a finger on Kara’s clit was enough for her bound body to convulse. 

“Yes!”

“How about here?” Fingers gently tracing the outline of her pussy, teasing the sensitive flesh, every motion fanning Kara’s desire.

“Oh yes, yes please yes….” 

“Or how about a little further… inside?” A single finger dipped the slightest inch into her pussy, just enough to feel her flesh part around it.

“OH! Yes, Sara… I need that. I need….” Words failed Kara as she tried to buck her hips in an effort to bring Sara’s finger deeper inside her. Sara saw it coming and moved with Kara’s body, easily avoiding the attempt as the bondage limited her movements.

“You need…. what?”

“I… I need you! Please, I need you, I need you…”

Sara leant forward and kissed Kara’s clit, her tongue lapping at the sensitive nub of flesh once, twice, three times. Every muscle in Kara’s body tensed at the wonderful but very new sensation of someone pleasuring her this way. She growled, no words just pure desire and longing as Sara pulled back and gazed up that beautiful body to see blue eyes heavy with longing staring down at her hungrily.

“You’ll get what you need… when you’re ready for it!” With that Sara started to kiss her way down Kara’s other leg, the howl of frustration a wonderful validation of her efforts to drive her new lover crazy. 

By the time Sara’s lips reached Kara’s one free ankle the Kryptonian felt like her world was slipping away. She was burning with desire and all rational thought was consumed by the sheer need Sara had built within her. She barely registered the remaining scarf being bound around her ankle, pinning her spread eagled to her own bed. It felt like the most natural position in the world as long as Sara was here and touching her. After all, why would she ever want to leave?

That question was answered instantly as instead of the heavenly attention of Sara’s mouth she’d been expecting fingernails raked across her soles. The soft, sensual tickling tease she’d grown used to was banished to leave behind pure torture. Sara’s hands flew with a speed and surety that almost defied belief, everything she’d learnt about Kara’s body in their time together being used against her. One hand raking across helpless soles, the other squeezing writhing thighs. Kara screamed with laughter, her eyes screwed closed, her mouth wide open as she was overwhelmed by the onslaught.

Sara kept moving, springing up the bed to straddle Kara’s waist and let her hands ravage heaving sides. Kara’s eyes sprang open not at the new attack on her ribs but the unexpected feeling of warm flesh pressed against hers. Somewhere in the carnage Sara had stripped off the red dress and Kara was treated to the sight of her naked lover sitting astride her, the gleam of sweat on her toned body showing the effort she was investing in tormenting Kara.

Sara noticed Kara staring and dropped down, pouring all of her desire into a kiss that practically ravaged the Kryptonian’s mouth. Kara arched her back to try and get closer, her hands curled around her bindings, tongue diving into Sara’s mouth with a need that was almost out of control. Sara brought her hands up into Kara’s armpits and scrabbled for dear life, delighting in swallowing the roar of laughter in the midst of their kiss.

Kara felt lightheaded, the incessant tickling driving her mad yet… somehow… she didn’t want it to end. Sara was burning away her control, her worries and even her thoughts yet there was only one thing she really, truly wanted at that moment. As Sara finally broke the kiss to gasp for breath Kara let out the one word she could think of:

“More!”

“More?” Sara asked, wanting to make sure she’d heard correctly.

“More! Please more!”

Sara couldn’t help but laugh in triumph as she finally brought her hands to rest on Kara’s small but perfect tits. Her fingertips, seemingly only now really warmed up to their task, flew over the sensitive, untouched, aching flesh. Around and around in gradually tightening circles until finally she was tickling Kara’s rock hard nipples. Kara arched her back as far as she could go and let out an animalistic growl of desire which almost immediately dissolved into laughter.

The growl though had pushed Sara too far and the need to hear this gorgeous woman scream in pleasure was too great. She slid off to wrap herself around Kara’s right side, leaving one hand tormenting Kara’s left side and breast as she eagerly wrapped her lips around her right nipple. Sara’s tongue eagerly lapped away, revelling in the taste as she suckled eagerly on Kara’s flesh. She waited patiently, feeling Kara’s body tense, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, just a few seconds later Kara let out a deep groan and arched her back again to demand more attention. At that precise moment Sara’s free hand dipped down and slid two fingers into Kara’s soaking wet pussy.

Kara hadn’t been expecting it, so lost in everything else Sara was doing to her she was caught utterly by surprise. Sara wasn’t easing her in either, letting her fingers curl up to caress what she hoped would be as good as spot for Kara as it was for her. 

“Oh GOD!” Kara’s entire body jerked, her vagina spasming around Sara’s fingers as every muscle seemed to clench at once. Her eyes were wide open, staring at Sara with pure lust. Sara stilled her fingers leaving them inside Kara as she drank in the sight of a woman on the edge of having her mind blown.

“More?” Sara asked, letting the slightest twitch of her fingers punctuate the question.

“Yes! Please Sara, please….”

“You’re sure?”

“Sara!” The word was desperate, aching need given voice.

“Do you want me?”

“YES!”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes! Yes, please make me cum… I need to… “

“Do you want to make me cum?”

“Oooooooh….” Kara moaned at the very thought and she clenched down on Sara’s fingers again. Sara rewarded her with five quick taps on her clit that had her eyes rolling into her head.

“Do. You Want. To Make Me. Cum?” Sara said, twitching her fingers up and around Kara’s tight, sopping wet pussy with every word.

“Y… Yes!”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please let me make you cum Sara! Please… I want to… I need to… I’ll make you feel so good, I promise…please, please let me make you cum.”

That was it, Sara thought, the last fragile strand of self control burnt away at Kara’s voice begging to pleasure her. She turned on the bed to put her head on Kara’s thigh and her hips at Kara’s shoulder level as she reached up to free Kara’s right arm. Almost instantly Kara had replicated Sara’s hold and had two fingers in the time-travelling assassin’s ready and willing pussy. Sara gave a deep groan as her body clenched around the intruders and she realised that Kara may be in for one last surprise. First though…

Kara was so wet she could have practically fisted her if she’d wanted. But aware that this was almost certainly Kara’s first time with a woman Sara was determined not to push too far and potentially scare her. Plenty of time for that later, she thought with a wicked grin as she let her fingers pump slowly in and out of Kara’s pussy.

Kara gasped and shivered with delight while doing her best to mirror Sara’s motions. The deep groan of pleasure plus the renewed pulse of wetness against her hand told her she was doing something right. It also told Sara that Kara had gotten used to the current status quo so she quickly added a third finger, letting them spiral together as she felt Kara quake around the new sensations flooding through her. She kept her hand still for a moment, letting Kara adjust and waiting for the frustration to build. Sure enough within a handful of seconds a soft, wordless moan of need escaped Kara’s lips. 

Sara didn’t hesitate, driving her fingers in and out of Kara’s welcoming, clenching pussy as fast as she dared without hurting her. Her free hand reached out and grabbed at Kara’s sides, raking her ribs as she glided up to tickle her rock hard nipples. Kara hadn’t been expecting it and her entire body convulsed as a cry of pleasure fought with peals of laughter for custody of her throat. She writhed in her bondage, lost in sensations, her free hand still buried inside Sara and giving the assassin one hell of a ride. Despite Kara’s motions being almost random the sheer thrill of feeling the results of her actions reflected back was quickly pushing Sara to the point of no return…

Kara, though, was already far past that and as Sara twisted her hand to bring her thumb down on Kara’s clit every muscle in that perfect body seemed to tighten at once. Then… an explosion of noise and motion, arms and legs thrashing as best they could, shouts and yells of pure orgasmic bliss with the only recognisable word Sara’s name…

Sara wasn’t satisfied though, knowing Kara had more to give she started to twist and flex her fingers inside Kara’s spasming pussy. Rubbing in just the right spot at just the right time to keep Kara’s orgasm going, one peak blending seamlessly into the next, on and on with her cries getting more and more shrill with each passing moment. Her spare hand roamed freely over Kara’s body, tickling her in every random spot she could find while delighting in the laughter even as it struggled to make itself heard. Sara’s hand was soaked, as was the bed sheet under Kara, but still Sara kept pushing her on until Kara could do nothing more than lie helpless, her body Sara’s plaything, eyes wide and mouth open in a permanent pant as she struggled for air. 

Sara started easing Kara down, slipping one finger back out and letting her probing touch slow. At which point, with Kara seemingly still in the depths of ecstasy, Sara felt the fingers still tucked up inside her own body start to move. They curled forward, fingertips touching the front of her wall and rubbing up in just the right spot as far as Sara was concerned. 

“Ooohhhhh god…. yesss… keep doing that Kara, just… like…. thaaaat…”

Sara was already soaking wet and after seeing Kara cum was more than ready to follow her example. She felt her muscles clench and a rare yet familiar pulse race through her. Aware that this was about giving Kara the best possible memory she decided she really ought to warn her of what was about to happen…

“Oh …. Kara, you keep doing th….. that I’m going to sq, squirt all ovvvvvvver you.” She moaned and saw Kara blink in surprise. Then, very slowly, Kara turned her head to look directly at Sara’s pussy and, to Sara’s astonishment, lick her lips in anticipation. 

At the same time Kara slid her fingers in just a little further and found a new, more sensitive spot to play with. She started to tap one finger while sliding the other back and forth, letting her hand move too so that Sara suddenly had three wonderfully different sensations vying for her attention. Coupled with that gorgeous face waiting with anticipation for what she now knew was coming… it was too much and Sara gave in to the rising tide., hanging on to Kara’s body as she screamed. Her pussy clenched around Kara’s fingers and, sure enough, Sara’s cum hit Kara right in the face, soaking her as Kara pushed Sara on through her own orgasm and into a second, then a third before letting her glide back down again.

When Sara caught her breath and could see something other than explosions of light she knew her work wasn’t quite over. Kara was staring down at her, still clearly hungry for more and anointed in Sara’s cum. Sara flipped round, sliding down between Kara’s thighs until she was staring directly at her already ravaged pussy. Without a word Sara lent forward to kiss and suck on Kara’s clit before moving slightly to drive her tongue into wet, salty depths.

Kara couldn’t believe was she was seeing as the beautiful blonde went down on her without a second’s hesitation. No-one had ever done that for her before and the feeling was exquisite. Totally different to fingers or, indeed, cock. So much more intimate, she thought, as her eyes fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. Kara, almost without thinking, brought her free hand down and caressed the back of Sara’s hair as she tried to commit every moment to memory.

Sara grinned as the hand touched her and slid her arms around Kara’s thighs and on to her butt. Lifting Kara’s hips up presented a better angle to work and, more importantly, let her fingers fall in just the right place to go after that crease between thigh and ass she knew drove Kara nuts. Once again she gave no warning, just attacking Kara’s flesh as she lapped greedily at her sweet nectar. The hand that had been stroking her hair suddenly wrapped tightly around Sara’s golden locks and Sara could feel Kara’s heartbeat drum all around her. With one final surge Kara came, a last scream of “Sara!” pulled from her lips as she was driven over the edge.

Kara barely felt Sara untie her arm and legs, the warm kisses that descended on her flesh welcome but not able to penetrate the contentment wrapping her like a blanket. She turned on to her side and felt Sara immediately slip behind her, spooning and holding her close. Kara moaned and held Sara’s hands against her chest, luxuriating in the feel of her new lover. She felt herself start to drift off to sleep, mind and body exhausted, the warmth of Sara’s presence wrapped around her like armour as, for the first time in decades, Kara Zor-El slept peacefully in the light of a red sun…


End file.
